The Will to Survive
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: It all began with the simple choice to refuse the options 'given' to her by a broken machine. While she knew what her choice would cost those she had sworn to defend, Erica Shepard would not bend, would not give into fear. Her momentous decision would cause the light of Will to find her in her blackest night.
1. The Will to Survive

**The Will To Survive**

**By: Vergil1989 the Crossover King and Archer83**

**Summary: **It all began with the simple choice to refuse the options 'given' to her by a broken machine. While she knew what her choice would cost those she had sworn to defend, Erica Shepard would not bend, would not give into fear. Her momentous decision would cause the light of Will to find her in her blackest night.

**Disclaimer: **As much as we'd love to, we own neither Mass Effect, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, or the DC animated film, Emerald Knights.

**Authors Notes: **_Archer83: This time Vergil was the one to take me on a wild and crazy ride, and I absolutely love where we ended up with it. I hope you, the readers, enjoy the beginning to this story as much as I have! I take full credit for poking and prodding Vergil until he finally watched both seasons of GL:TAS in less than a week. : )_

_Vergil; He did do that, I'll admit it lol. In all seriousness, this is what happens when I stay up too late watching Emerald Knights and looking through the countless fanfictions, and finding not one that has been done between these two. The only one I DID find was for the comics I believe, and unfortunately there's so many grammatical errors that it made it impossible for me at least to read through it. The idea was solid, I will say that._

_That aside, Archer's aid in yet another crazy endeavor of mine, has already been quite instrumental, and I hope we're able to finish this, and the countless other stories we have going, in the months to come. I just had to get this at least started before I forgot it._

_Archer83: Talking time is over, time to get to the ring slinging already!_

_Vergil; Whatever ya say ya poozer! D_

**Chapter 1: The Will To Survive.**

Looking out to the fire filled skies around the Crucible and Earth itself, Shepard knew her answer even before she turned back to the holographic image of the child she 'couldn't save', back on what was left of her home planet. She gazed at the three apparently color coded options that ranged from horrible to unthinkable, and immediately knew where the Catalyst could shove them. "Go to Hell. If these are my only choices, then I'd rather refuse you altogether and let my planet burn than freely help you enslave the galaxy any longer. I choose to survive, I choose to carry on the fight, no matter the cost, because it is MY CHOICE!"

The 'child' glowered at the grievously wounded marine and its true nature burst forth at her continued defiance. "**SO BE IT!"** With a final, cold and malevolent glare, the Star Child disappeared, and the Crucible began to power down, and with it, the galaxy's most likely only chance of winning this conflict. But for her, 'winning' was not an option with the Crucible, after finding out it was yet another Reaper trap that ensured their interests, one way, or another.

_Well this is it. At least I can die knowing that I was right all along. Little comfort that's going to be for the trillions that are going to lose their lives though. The Reapers had us running through their little maze the entire time. And now... they're going to exterminate their lab rats. But I'd rather die free than live as a slave any longer. I just hope Liara...that everyone can forgive me for what I've done. It just wasn't our time, maybe someone in the next cycle will succeed where I've failed._ Letting her legs give out at last, Shepard sighed in what could have only been relief since it looked like her long and arduous journey had come to an end at last. It wasn't like she could get off of the Crucible anyway since it was in orbit around her planet, Earth, and locked in place with a Reaper infested Citadel. She was backed into a corner, wounded, near death, and she had a front row seat to the end of her galaxy. Erica Shepard closed her emerald eyes for what would most likely be the last time, and waited for the end, knowing it wouldn't be long now. For all of them. _Just need a bag of popcorn and I could almost pretend this was a bad movie instead of the end of all life as I know it._

Shepard found herself mildly annoyed by the strange bright green glow she could make out through her closed eyelids. Couldn't she be allowed just one moment of peace before her inevitable death at this point? _Erica Jane Shepard, your Will is too strong to be allowed to be extinguished in such a wasteful manner. Do you accept the power of Will that is to be bestowed on you?_ She didn't recognize the voice in her mind, but something about it promised a chance to change things.

Opening her eyes was a challenge in and of itself, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight if there was even the most miniscule chance she could do something about the situation she found herself in. Once her vision cleared, it took Erica a moment to realize there was a ring right in front of her, of all things, floating a foot off the deck, that radiated a green energy she had never seen before. The only thing that came close to the color was the projections caused during her assault on Project Overlord, and that particular shade of green had been more sickly than radiant.

_Well, looks like I have officially cracked. Not too surprising really, should've probably happened a lot sooner. At least Anderson and the others don't have to see me like this. Still... if this __**is **__real, and not just my mind finally falling apart, then what have I got to lose? I've done crazier things based on less info than this. Screw it. Here's goes nothing._ With a small, weak shrug of her shoulders, Erica nodded her head. "If it means the difference between freedom and a slow death, or continued slavery to the Reapers, then my choice is easy." Shepard gave the ring a quizzical look as she talked to the inanimate glowing object. "Um... I accept?"

Before Shepard could even blink, the ring had slipped onto her right ring finger. Instantly, she found her mind flooded with a vast array of images, voices, and of most interest to her nearly overloaded brain, the ways in which she could use said ring to a minimal degree. She didn't realize she was even speaking until the cacophenus ocean of new information in her mind suddenly ceased moments later.

"Shepard?! I think I got her back on comms!" Jeff 'Joker' Moreau's olive eyes widened, his brows shooting up in confusion and shock at the voice he was hearing in his head set. "Um guys, you might want to hear this." Joker flipped a switch on his control console and the entire ship was soon flooded with their Commander's voice. Something was different about it though, because Joker was sure there was dozens of echoes behind her own, as if an entire crowd was saying the same thing. Whatever was going on in the Crucible, it was big. Swinging the _Normandy _around to face the giant machine, Joker was the first to see a green light flare to life at the far end of the Crucible platform. Whatever was going on, Joker felt something stir in his heart that had been lacking for months. Hope, true and unfettered hope.

Holding her closed fist before her, Shepard spoke words that had burned themselves into her very being, filling her with power she hadn't known existed. Whatever was happening, she wasn't about to stop, she couldn't stop even if she had wanted to. That was the last thing on her mind anyway as the green light of Will flowed over her, and filled her with strength unlike any she had ever known. The ring's automated training would now ensure her survival until its programing deemed her safe from immediate attack.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power... Green Lantern's LIGHT!"

A shockwave of green energy shot out of Shepard's body, completely obliterating the Crucible. The radiantly glowing former marine and Council Spectre was now determined that it would be the last in a endless series of traps to ensure Reaper control over the galaxy. And after scanning her memories, the ring agreed with her subconscious desire to destroy the sentient machines once and for all.

"What is going on out there?!" Liara shouted, her computer screens showing her images that shouldn't have been possible. The Crucible's destruction was merely the tip of the iceberg. "She's alive... By the Goddess, she's ALIVE!" Tears of utter joy streamed down the jaded young asari's blue cheeks as one of EDI's external camera's picked up a very familiar form, now shrouded in a brilliant green glow. "I don't know what's going on, but stay with her Joker!"

"Easier said than done, she's quick!" Joker managed to take a moment to realize he was chasing after his _FLYING _Commander, and after a split second pang of irrational jealousy, did his best to stay on her six. "Um... EDI?"

"Please do not bother asking Jeff. To put it mildly, aside from a very strange energy spike aboard the Crucible before it was obliterated, I have no idea what just happened to the Commander. It is...beautiful, however." EDI replied, her human like emotions getting the better of her as she watched, just as transfixed by the green star they were chasing as the highly focused pilot at her left.

"Is that your professional opinion EDI?" A gloved hand gripped the back of the AI's seat as a pair of silvery eyes watched in wonder from behind a tinted visor. Wry tone now completely gone, Tali spoke as if in awe. "Keelah...is she doing what I think she's-" Finally reaching the front line of the fight, Tali's unspoken question was answered when Shepard threw her right hand forward moments before she made contact with the first Reaper in her path. Her aim was true, just as it always was, and she passed right through the hull of the dreadnaught and out the other side like a hot knife through butter.

"I'd take that as a big yes Tali." Garrus managed to reply, after picking his mandibles up off the deck. "O...kay, what _exactly _did I miss? One moment I'm helping Tali drag Liara onto the ship, never expecting to see Shepard alive again and now..." Garrus was at a loss for words as he gestured towards the incredible sight before them. She hadn't stopped at one Reaper, she had proceeded right to the second, third, and was working on a fourth even as Garrus spoke. Having ripped the leg off one that had tried to smash her aside, Erica had swung it around in her arms and threw it back at the injured Reaper, smashing apart what passed for its face in the process.

Admiral Steven Hackett had seen countless things in his life, but standing on the bridge of his personal dreadnaught, he was treated to a front row seat to something entirely new. When the Reaper that had been bearing down on his crippled ship turned away from him, it was soon completely devastated by a green streak of energy in the shape of a certain Alliance marine. Not five seconds later, the SSV _Normandy _flew by, giving chase as Reaper after Reaper fell to the unstoppable being of green light. To his credit, Hackett kept his cool under the exceedingly strange circumstances as he addressed his communications officer. "Lieutenant...get me the _Normandy. _I'd like to know just what in the Hell I'm seeing here."

"Um hey, Admiral, this really isn't a great time. Maybe you could call back later or something? HOLY SHIT! Did you guys see th- I mean, _Normandy _out." Hackett couldn't keep the subtle grin from forming on his lips even as he frowned at the disconnected comm link. He couldn't blame Joker for his shock at the sheer level of destruction they were witnessing against the Reapers. Passing through yet another sentient machine, the dreadnaught split right down the middle before exploding violently well after Shepard had passed by.

"I don't know what happened or why, but I'm glad it happened to her." Hackett said, more to himself than anything as close to two dozen Reapers, and their leader, Harbinger, lined up to take shots at the green light that had turned the tide in a few short minutes. Looking to his stunned crew however, he noticed a distinct lack of activity. "What are you all looking at?! I still see a shit ton of Reapers who need killing on my screen. Order all ships to fire at will!" Restoring order on his ship, Hackett looked to the battle outside, and focused his attention to the streaking green blur that was leading the charge as she had always done. _Good luck Commander, let's finish this fight once and for all._

Any other enemy would have thought to retreat the moment it became clear that the odds were suddenly no longer in their favor, but for the commanding Reaper, Harbinger, fear had no place in its decision to turn and face the rapidly approaching green figure. Only one human, one vermin organic life form could be so resilient, so hard to kill, and he had had enough of her. "**Prepare to meet your end here, Shepard."** On some unspoken signal, every Reaper within range opened fire on the darting figure that was far more maneuverable than any fighter. Red streams of molten metal reached out to annihilate her, but nothing came close as she all but danced around them. That didn't stop them from trying, until Shepard had closed the distance and was eye to eye with Harbinger itself. "**You will fall here Shepard. You are nothing before our might. And when you die, the Cycle will con-"**

As if to prove that Harbinger's words were as empty as its future, Shepard's only reply was to smash her glowing fist into Harbinger's main cannon, and the massive Reaper flagship's front crumbled under the blow. Even with every Reaper having turned their attention to her, and only her, Erica withstood the barrage and continued to pound away at the flagship while the energy around her only burned brighter with each devastating blow. After half a dozen attacks, Erica 'jumped' backward and brought to bear a large sphere of green energy, similar to a biotic Warp in appearance.

Damaged beyond repair, a feat in and of itself since it had survived countless eons, Harbinger saw its final defeat looming before it, and felt fear for the first time in its existence. "**NO!"** If Harbinger had hoped for anything more, it didn't get a chance as everything in front of the Reapers' greatest threat was soon atomized in a blaze of radiant green. The Alliance fleet had since scattered to the four corners once it became clear that Shepard was about to do the impossible. For the first and final time, the Reapers tried to run, but any stragglers that were left after the initial 'Warp' slammed into their front lines were soon dealt with by the remnants of the fleet that had allied under one banner for this moment. Without Harbinger calling the shots, the Reapers were much easier to deal with, but they still posed a threat. A threat that the united fleet from every major race in the galaxy was more than happy to neutralize with a literal glowing icon leading the charge across the Sol System.

While raucous cheers and shouts of victory filled every deck of the hundreds of surviving ships, the pilot of one small frigate had kept his attention focused on one thing and one thing only. Joker was the first to notice that the green darting flash of light, which he had locked his gaze onto from the very first instant he saw it, suddenly started to drift slowly through space as the last of the Reapers exploded in a futile effort to escape through the Relay.

"Guys... Hey guys... SHUT UP!" The entire CIC deck instantly fell silent as Joker stared at the flicking green light that he was carefully closing in on. "Somebody get down to the hangar bay, now! I am NOT letting her die twice!"

"Hangar bay personnel are responding Jeff, maintain course but decelerate as soon as we get within five hundred meters." EDI hadn't wasted any time in getting everyone moving as soon as she came to the same conclusion. Their Commander had used up whatever that power had been, and she was about to become spaced once more, unless they got her inside the ship before it disappeared completely.

"Nice and easy Joker, you can do this." Garrus lightly gripped the helmsman's shoulder before rushing towards the elevator, Tali not three steps behind him. "Doctor Chakwas, we're going to need you to prep for... I honestly don't know. It's Shepard." Not a lot needed to be said after that, given their Commander's reputation for doing the impossible.

The good Doctor, having been far more distracted by dealing with the crew's multitude of injuries during the battle, had yet to hear of the amazing events that had just played out before the fleet. "Shepard?! She's alive?! You have exactly two minutes to get her in my med bay Garrus!" Most turians wouldn't be all that intimidated by the veteran Alliance doctor. But as he was likely to point out, Garrus wasn't like most turians. It might have had something to do with the fact that he'd rather take on a pissed off squad of Blood Pack mercs before having to face the elderly doctor's possible wrath.

"Hold on Garrus." With only that slight warning, Tali started to quickly hack the insufferably slow elevator.

"Wait, what?" Garrus got the answer to his question as Tali managed to get them from the CIC deck to the hangar in under ten seconds. Hacking the lift had been child's play for the quarian mechanic, and she had to wonder why she hadn't done it sooner. But the thought of losing one of her closest friends, again, had inspired her quick thinking.

"Well that was fun." Garrus only clutched at his stomach for a split second before darting out the still opening doors. Predatory blue eyes instantly locked onto the now even fainter approaching green flicker, Garrus tapped his comm. "Okay Joker, looks to be fifty meters. Nice and slow...but not too slow. Whatever that field is around her, it doesn't look like it's going to last very-" Garrus' blue eyes widened as Shepard's still mildly glowing form, almost within his reach as he raced towards the open hangar's atmospheric barrier, pulled away from his grasp at the last moment.

Tali dashed for the barrier with absolutely no thought for her own safety, seeing her goal so heart achingly close. "SHEPARD!" The quarian tried to push past Garrus, but the turian sharpshooter stopped her, barely.

"No Tali! You'll never survive long enough to help her!" Garrus shouted, fighting to gently restrain the desperately writhing quarian wrapped in his arms from physically throwing herself into the void after her motionless captain and friend. As if to prove his point, a large, deadly cloud of Reaper wreckage floated aimlessly between the ship and it's ever more distant Commander.

"EDI! Give me everything we have into the engines!" Joker shouted, but he knew even as he gave the order that they'd never catch Erica. She was moving faster than she had a right to. It was only then that the crew noticed that there was a disturbance on the far edge of their sight, and Shepard was heading right for it.

"Warning. An unknown spatial rift has begun to form nearby. Even with the engines redlined, I estimate we will be two point five seconds too late to intercept Shepard before she enters it. I… I am sorry Jeff." EDI finally replied, hating what was happening as much as her human counterpart as she glanced at the near frantic pilot, a single artificial tear flowing from her left eye.

Liara watched alone, having a feeling she wasn't going to see Erica again as the woman that had made such a change in her life, and the lives of everyone around her, started her final approach to the bright, swirling tear in the fabric of space and time itself that had spontaneously appeared. "May the Goddess be with you, wherever you end up Erica." Glyph, her VI assistant, was wise enough not to say a word as its mistress collapsed onto her seat and proceeded to cry into her cupped hands.

"God dammit! FINE! EDI, give me everything you can!" Joker only took half a second to flick back to the ship comm link. "Listen up guys, see the weird ass bright white hole in space on your monitors? We can't stop Shepard from falling into that thing, so we're gonna have to follow her through and bring her back!" In a testament to the crew's ultimate devotion to their Commander, not one person throughout the _Normandy _listening to the pilot's determined voice so much as complained about what anyone else would most likely call utter suicide on his part.

_Ring 147, the moment you're through, slam the portal shut before that ship can follow. I will not have them interfering in Green Lantern affairs!_ The ring said nothing back, could say nothing back. It could only obey its Oan masters. It had scanned every Will user that had ever used the ring, just as every ring had done since the beginning of the Corp, but this one was different. After having scanned this Will user's memories, her experiences, the ring suddenly _wanted_ to say something to its Guardian overlord that would have been quite rude, but its programing prevented any such action.

The _Normandy _continued to dash at a breakneck pace towards her goal, only to have the spatial rift seemingly evaporate like mist on the vessel's battle scarred hull. "No, No, NO! EDI! What the hell just happened?! Where's Shepard?!" Jeff futilely slammed his fist against his console hard enough to hear a familiar sounding CRACK! as the AI slowly turned to face him. A dull, numb stare had replaced the pilot's usual snark and confidence as he gazed into empty space.

"Jeff... she is gone." EDI stood from her seat and gently took the man's clearly broken right hand in her own, before he could injure himself further. "She is truly gone this time….but the Commander gave us an incredible gift in her last moments. Hope. I can already hear the cheers across every ship in the fleet." Having hacked her way into the PA systems of every ship within range, EDI let the crew of her own hear a sample of what she was 'hearing' already. "You know what she'd want us to do, Jeff."

"She'd want us to carry on the fight." Jeff replied softly, looking at his broken hand nestled between EDI's own. "Plot a course for the Relay, where's the nearest reported enemy fleet EDI?"

Gazing at the thousands of enemy and friendly wrecks on his monitor, Hackett noticed a large group of ships from every allied species in the system quickly making for the Relay, the _Normandy _at the lead. "Admiral Hackett to all surviving ships, cut the victory bullshit now. We still have at least a few hundred more Reapers who need killing. In the name of our fallen, of every race, I say we finish what Commander Shepard started. All ships form up and prepare to transit the Relay on my mark." The resounding cheers he got back put a smile on the grizzled officer's face. Battered, beaten, and having been on the brink of defeat, it amazed the Admiral to hear their willingness to charge right back into the meat grinder once again.

Back on Earth, a certain grisled merc was yelling his lungs out to get a transport ship loaded as quickly as possible. "Get these guddamn injured out of here, now! YOU! Get up that bloody ramp NOW or I swear to Christ I'll pull your spleen out through your arse! Come on, move it you fucking useless infants!" Even the few krogan soldiers rushing aboard thought better than to question the righteously pissed off mercenary.

"You heard the human! MOVE IT!" Wrex shouted, cocking his heavy shotgun for further emphasis. Grunt's menacing laugh beside his clan leader didn't help matters.

Zaeed shook his head in annoyance but didn't say a word as Jack led a small group of honest-to-fucking-christ children up the ramp next. He had been too stunned at the shared laugh between the violent biotic and Lawson to even comment on the actual infants in his midst. "Well now I've seen guddamn everything."

"I think not." Samara replied, carrying two wounded asari commandos in a barrier bubble behind her while several humans of assorted ages and genders followed as best they could. "And I would request that you watch your language around the young ones Mr. Massani."

"I'll do my guddamn best then, ma'am." The merc only grinned at the cold glare he received in return as he watched several other familiar faces run towards them. "Taylor, Williams, move your asses already! Not like the bloody galaxy's at stake or anything."

"In case you forgot Zaeed, we just got out of the frying pan." Ashley growled, but there was no bite to her comment since she was more than happy to chase the Reapers down for once instead of the other way around. "For Shepard, you know I'm ready to go the distance." After pointing a gun at her own CO over that bastard Udina, Ashley was more than willing to make her Commander proud.

They would _all_ do their best to make Shepard proud after that fateful battle. It would be a long, hard, grueling fight, but in the end, the allied forces would find themselves victorious a few short months later. This was only possible because of the many fleets Hackett had soon found joining their ranks not long after the Battle of Sol. Never had he thought mercs like Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse, and a least expected source of reinforcements, the Batarian Hegemony, would willingly follow the orders of those sworn to hunt them down not so long ago. Fleets crewed by criminals and slavers had fought side by side with soldiers and civilians to win the day. And everyone knew the effect of one woman on the galaxy around her had brought them together in that moment. Alliance Commander and Council Spectre Erica Shepard had done the impossible, even if she would never get to see the end of the massive, bloody galactic conflict herself. But her name would be remembered for eons beyond measure. Shepard would always mean 'Hero' in every language, on every world, across the galaxy.

To those that knew her best, she would always be a friend. Humble, soft spoken, but with a will that couldn't be broken, swayed, or deterred in the slightest once she set her mind to a course of action. To Ashley, she was the best commanding officer she had ever served under, and one of her closest friends. Williams had no doubt about the fact she had become far more than she ever would have, because of the Commander.

Karin Chakwas would never forget all that Erica had done for her, the least of which had involved saving her life on the Collector base. Shepard had given her the greatest gift one could ever receive, a true purpose in life. Thanks in large part to Shepard, after Karin had resigned from the Alliance, Chakwas had been allowed to ply her medical skills where they had been needed most; a good crew that needed a good doctor to look after them. After the war, Karin carried on that purpose in Shepard's name alongside the man she had pursued a quiet romantic relationship with over the years, Chief Engineer Gregory Adams. The pair opened a free medical clinic on Earth less than a year after the war's end, with some help from a fellow colleague of Chakwas, Dr. Chloe Michel. After a rather arrogant local gang had broken into the clinic to steal medication, two former crew members had appointed themselves Chakwas' head of security and her own personal medical transport pilot. James Vega and Steve Cortez respectively. It turned out that having an N7 rated marine guarding the much needed facility tended to dissuade further criminal acts.

To Urdnot Wrex, she was the savior of his people, who had given him a reason to carry on. To find hope in a new future for the krogan. Bakara, or Eve as she often preferred to be called to honor the memory of Dr. Mordin Solus, and Wrex, celebrated the birth of their twelfth child ten years after the war, and showed no signs of wanting to stop the expansion of their growing family anytime soon. With the clans united under two wise and powerful rulers, the rise of the long told krogan empire, one that would last for ages untold, looked to be within their grasp. Grunt would later accept Wrex as his new Battlemaster, but he would never forget his first. Shepard that taught him the meaning of duty and honor, and had given him a reason to exist beyond merely defeating his enemies. Future Spectre Urdnot Grunt was a true krogan, in every sense of the word, and he was so much more for having listened to her teachings.

For Tali, Erica had become the sister she had never had, a loving friend who had always been there in her time of need. When the war was over, her people had a homeworld once again, alongside the Geth as allies rather than enemies, thanks to Shepard. A retired C-Sec Detective / Vigilante / _Normandy _Gunnery Officer had found true happiness with her, helping the quarian people rebuild their world. Garrus Vakarian would be the first to say he was a far better turian, having had the honor of knowing Commander Erica Shepard. In their waning years, a particular recovered Geth consciousness found himself filling the original need for his species. To aid his creator in her old age as well as her cantankerous turian bondmate. Legion vas Rannoch had long since stopped wondering if he had a soul, because he saw the answer to his own question everyday in the eyes of the many friends and loved ones in his life.

Jack and Miranda, sworn enemies from the moment they had met each other, had joined forces in training a new generation of biotic potentials. They both knew their lives would have been destructive and hollow at best, if not for the new path Shepard had offered both of them. Miranda had her genetic twin, who had moved onto the prothean archives on Mars, while Jack had her teaching position at Grissom Academy. Rarely a day went by that they, Jack especially, didn't think about how they might have turned out if not for one determined Alliance marine. Between the two of them, they made an unstoppable force, and became legends in their own right well after the Reapers had been destroyed. As for Jack and Miranda themselves, the loss of several of Jack's students near the end of the war drew the two women closer together than they had ever expected. Two years later, they were busy adopting their third child.

Thane and his estranged son, Kolyat, shared what little time the assassin had left after the war had drawn to a close, doing what they could for the galaxy. Thane thanked every deity he saw fit to pray to for having had Shepard in his life, if only for a relatively short time. She had helped him reconnect with the only thing that truly mattered to the assassin in his final months. What had started as a means to honor Shepard's name, turned into a shared journey between father and son, up until Thane became too sick to travel any further. Kolyat later eulogized his father before a large gathering of former crew mates, reciting his father's last words, a prayer for Shepard to find peace in the afterlife.

Jacob Taylor always knew he had two things he owed Erica Shepard for. Convincing him to get free and clear of Cerberus before it was too late for him to do so, and hiring the woman he would eventually admit he had fallen hard for. Jacob had finally had enough of bailing his kleptomaniac girlfriend out of various jails, knowing full well she only got caught to annoy him in the first place. When told she could either keep getting arrested, or let him give her something for once, a ring, she opted for a slightly more legal life. The one and only thing Jacob never complained about Kasumi Goto stealing had been his heart. Settling down on Eden Prime, they ended up marrying and having several kids together. One of which became an unstoppable master thief, who only stole from the corrupt and illegally rich, putting them out of business before letting the police handle the rest. His big sister was usually able to do her best to cover for him. Thankfully, the organization that she worked for, which eventually replaced C-Sec, didn't think very highly of his targets either.

Samara still had a daughter to love and cherish because of the selfless actions of one woman. The Justicar still considered herself bound to her oath to Shepard, never having officially released herself from it. Eventually, the call of her Code had to be answered as Shepard would most likely see fit, and Samara used the remainder of her years to lead a task force against any remnants of Cerberus she found. Even with the Illusive Man gone, the pro human group limped on. The corrupt ideas behind them had truly been strong, as were the Reapers lasting effects on those in charge of the terrorist group, but the organization saw its final end over the skies of Elysium. After a second 'Blitz', she and the last person she would have imagined at her side, before getting to know Commander Erica Shepard, continued to hunt down the last remnants of criminal groups, mercs, and slavers that hadn't had the brains to accept a general amnesty from the Allied fleets at the end of the war and cease their activities. Only betrayal and a well timed ambush stopped them from seeing their goals achieved, but there were no survivors to tell that tale to its completion, so exact details are hard to come by. Although, some still say that Zaeed Massani killed at least fifty men with a wounded Samara held in his arms. Right before triggering a Cain blast at close range to finish the rest off as they surrounded the infamous merc and the equally fearsome Justicar.

Seeking out one final, desperate cause, Javik took up the mantle of avenging his fallen comrades, and took command of the 'primitive' task force they had created. The Spirit of Vengeance had risen once more, and the scum of the galaxy had a reason to fear the last of the protheans. So successful was his campaign, that Javik decided death could wait a bit longer to claim him. Deep down, he felt he owed it to Shepard for waking him to do as much good in the galaxy as he could before finally finding peace. Until that time, every enemy in his path would burn as surely as the Reapers had burned.

**One hundred and six years later...**

**Galactic Alliance Vessel SR-7 **_**Normandy**_

**Enroute to Eden Prime.**

"I think that's pretty much everyone Little Wing. Oh, how could I forget, as I recall, Gardner opened a rather successful restaurant on Thessia. Kelly started her own practice on Earth, helping the many victims of the Reaper invasion. And Kenneth and Gabby had twins. I believe they are both still instructors at the fleet academy to this day." A small grin pulled at Liara's lips as her daughter seemed surprised that she had remembered every single person her current thesis research covered. "While we still don't know exactly what it was that changed the tide in that moment... I do know this, it couldn't have chosen a better person. Anyone else, and I have a feeling it wouldn't have been enough."

"Some say it was the light of her inner will and determination made tangible, but that's impossible." Shrugging it off regardless, 'Little Wing' finally asked the question that was most pressing in her mind. "And is that the _whole _story mother?" Standing in the CIC of the _Normandy_ SR-7, a truly cross species crewed Galactic Alliance vessel that carried on the tradition that had started with Shepard over a century earlier, Erica T'Soni looked to the former Shadow Broker, who nodded her head at her daughter. "I certainly hope so, because I'd hate to have to find the truth the old fashion way." The look in those emerald eyes made the elder asari smirk at the challenge.

"You don't have the skill to match my cyber security measures, but I have a feeling you'd be able to get through them sooner or later. That stubborn streak of yours probably will demand nothing less, I'm sure." Liara smiled at the fond, old memories her daughter's confident smirk stirred in her mind.

"Wonder where she gets that from." Galactic Alliance Spectre Urdnot Grunt rumbled from the door, chuckling at the family resemblance he could easily see between them. "So Shadow Broker, or is that _Captain_ Shadow Broker? Where are we going next? It better not take more than a day to get there, I'm itchin' for a fight."

"You are _always _itching for a fight big guy. Perhaps that's why the Assembly decided it was best to pair you with someone you knew?" EDI chuckled from the front seat, having long since taken over as the Normandy's official pilot. No one questioned the AI's desire to remain aboard, long after the need for the large ship based system to house her consciousness had passed. It almost likely had to do with the fact that her husband of one hundred and five years was apparently too stubborn to retire anytime soon.

"No one ever said that was a bad thing did they?" Joker grinned, flexing his fingers before doing their familiar dance over the console. "'Sides, I'm all for furthering the cause of the Galactic Alliance, but a destination _would _be nice Liara. Err-Captain T'soni, your compassionate awesomeness."

"Do not rub it in Joker. And please, Eden Prime, where it all began." Liara replied, and Erica crossed her arms over her chest as she nodded for EDI to proceed with the jump. Relays were relics these days, another in a long line of improvements to galactic life that Shepard would most definitely have approved of. Species now charted their own technological destinies and discoveries, rather than solely relying on those that came before them. When it became clear they were at the top of the galactic watchlist, the Leviathans were hesitant to step into the light of day once it became common knowledge they had been responsible for the Reaper nightmare.

"That is just too damn creepy." Jeff shivered, having never gotten used to seeing Shepard's mannerisms in Liara's kid of all people.

"Who you calling creepy old man?" Erica growled out, her emerald eyes blazing with a familiar stubbornness that just didn't know when to die down.

"You. Ya little brat. I've known sixty-seven year olds with better manners than you kid." Somehow, focused as he was on the console in front of him, Jeff seemingly didn't even notice as one of his ancient prized caps slowly started to lift off of his balding head. Instead, he simply reached under his seat and pulled out a spare. "Learned a long time ago to always keep a few handy after serving with your crazy dad. Then you came along and chucked the first one out a trash chute. Couldn't even get mad at ya either since you were just learning to crawl. You just gave me those big ol green eyes and I was space dust."

"I even have it recorded on an old security vid." EDI snickered behind her hand, earning an embarrassed groan from Erica while Grunt was reduced to belly deep laughs. Liara could only shake her head at the whole affair, doing her best to maintain the image of a stern faced captain, but she was on the verge of failing miserably.

"No, no sweetie, we don't put Uncle Jeff's stuff in the garbage compact- NNNOOOOOO!" Snickers could be heard across the deck as everyone in eyeshot of the vid took in the sight of Joker pressed against one of the SR-2 _Normandy's _windows, watching in utter horror as his precious baby drifted into the endless void of space. The much younger version in the vid threw his hands up in the air in defeat before spinning around to glare at the perpetrator. "What did I just- ah crap." Barely older than an infant, Erica's emerald eyes started to water at the unhappy look on her Uncle's face. "Oh no. No don't cry honey! It's okay, I'm not mad...at all. Honest." Apparently, his tone was less than convincing as a loud wail emitted from the ship's speakers as the vid continued. "Liara's gonna kill me... I mean, aren't you just the most adorable little thing sweetie! Here, wanna space Uncle Jeff's boots?" The young pilot sighed in relief, the tiny asari girl giggling now as he hopped on one foot, trying to get said boots off.

Erica had seen enough as she turned her gaze to her mother, who was on the verge of a laughing fit at that moment. "You do know Uncle Feron _might _have slipped me administrative access to the Shadow Broker Network, right? I think I could easily find something to send to Fornax if I dig hard enough."

"Now young lady...you know you have to be at least one hundred and eighty to view those sites." Even Liara found it hard to take her own admonishment seriously as Erica rolled her eyes, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I didn't allow myself to get locked behind a prothean security barrier at a dig site, number one. I volunteered for military life, instead of 'shaking my blue ass in a bar.' We have my grandfather to thank for that. Number two, it's too late anyway mom, Joker already showed me his bookmarks." Joker frantically shook his head in denial at the glare he received from Liara.

"And to think, my father's ideas actually resulted in this." Liara shook her head and sighed after a moment of making Joker sweat, smiling despite what she had just said. Pulling up an image of what they were being asked to investigate, Liara directed everyone's attention to the main viewing screen. "About twelve hours ago, a disturbance was detected in the Utopia system. Two hours later, something came out of it."

"It looks kinda like…." It was the first time in over a century that Joker was left speechless as recognition clicked in.

"That was my thought as well, but this light is blue, not green like the last. However, it has not attacked, nor has it done anything but gaze out into the vastness of space around it, as if looking for something. We've been asked to try to communicate with it, if at all possible. Any ship that tries to approach is gently but firmly repulsed by some form of unknown energy. Since we are among the ever rarer group of individuals who has any first hand experience in this area, the _Normandy _has been tasked with this urgent mission."

Jeff snickered as his fingers continued flying over his console, a wide grin plastered on his face. "So they sent out the Fossil Squad, that being us, to check out the glowy blue alien. And people wonder why I said retirement would be boring as hell. I'd have missed out on the fun."

"Watch it Glass Bones. I'm still as young, virile, and battle worthy as ever. Unlike certain annoying elders Captain T'soni won't let me punch in the face." Grunt growled, but one look from Erica and the krogan had to look elsewhere. "Or Lieutenant T'Soni…." The krogan sighed as he glanced at the familiar symbol on his armored shoulder. "Being an icon of justice and peace certainly has its drawbacks sometimes. But doing what she did, what she stood for, and making it my own. Heh, there is no better way to honor her memory." Taking a second look at the blue Spectre symbol on his shoulder and the image of the blue glowing being that Liara was just taking down, Grunt scratched at his chin in thought. "Anyone else think that shade of blue is a little familiar?"

The sudden sound of a warning klaxon prevented the group from commenting on Grunt's surprising wisdom, as EDI's voice echoed throughout the entire vessel seconds later. "I'm detecting a small object on a collision course with the ship. It seems to have autonomous tracking, evasive maneuvers have done nothing to deter its pursuit. Object is closing, hull breach imminent!"

Jeff crossed his arms and huffed from his vantage point in the co-pilot's seat, as he eyed the eerily familiar green streak of light rapidly closing out the front view ports. "Bet I coulda avoided the hell outa-" Just as he said that, the ship shook and a small hole appeared right behind Jeff's seat. "Shield's holding. Can't say the same for my pants. Getting old sucks." The old man's jaw dropped as he turned to look behind him, seeing the last possible thing he expected. A floating ring, casting off a brilliant green glow. "Well that's not freaking the hell out of me at all... How bout you guys?"

"It's emitting the same energy wavelength that was detected at the Battle of Sol. I sense no harmful radioactive emissions of any kind, but caution is still warranted." Jeff knew better than to argue with his incredibly stubborn wife as she gently helped him up and away from the strange object.

"Don't touch it." Liara tried to warn her daughter away from the strange glowing orb, but Erica had inherited more than eye color from her father. One look at her face and Liara knew history was about to repeat itself. Just as she reached out to stop her, Erica gently brushed her mom's hand away. Forcibly swallowing the lump in her throat, Liara could do nothing but whisper her next words as she looked to the deck at her feet. "I won't lose another loved one, I can't."

Transfixed by the light before her, Erica slowly reached out to the ring before her. "I think….it's alright mother. I don't know how I know, but I don't think it means us any harm." Closing her fist over the ring, the light died down, as Erica did her best to ignore Jeff's rapid gesturing towards the shiny new hole in the SR-7's deck. Holding it before her eyes between two fingers, Erica shrugged since without the green light around it, it looked like any other piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

_Greetings Erica Benezia T'Soni. I am Ring 147, of the Green Lantern Corp._ Nearly dropping the ring in shock at the voice in her head, Erica caught the faintly pulsing ring before it could hit the deck. _Do not worry, you are not the first to have such a reaction, nor will you be the last. I assure you, I am quite resilient._

"Um….you can hear this thing talking right?" When all she got was blank stares, Erica started to question her current level of sanity at that moment.

_Only the rightful wielder of the ring can hear me. Again, you are not the first one to question their sanity when first introduced to the Corp. Should you choose to accept and become a part of the Green Lanterns, you will be among the first of them to guard your galaxy and universe. The Guardians have decreed that a new Corp shall be built in this reality._

"Reality? What are you talking about?" Shaking her head, Erica had to take a steadying breath. Something truly strange was happening here, and she needed answers. "Why would you choose me?" Erica finally asked, thinking of the dozens, if not hundreds, of people that were far more worthy than her to take part in such a momentous endeavor.

_Avra asked that very same question, as have thousands of others before you who have worn a ring like me. All will be made clear, I promise, should you decide to wield the light of Will._ The AI system that dictated the ring's actions would not say where it had gotten such an attitude from, but something about the way it had phrased its response sounded vaguely familiar to Erica. From all of her mother's stories and first hand accounts from her crewmates, she had her answer.

Erica realized she had already made her choice the moment she had grasped the green metalic ring in her palm. "How?"

_You must pledge yourself to the Corp and the Guardians in a grueling and dangerous rite of passage. Or you could just put me on any of your fingers and I'll do the rest. The choice is yours._ Erica rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm, but said nothing as she slowly slid the ring onto her right hand.

"Erica!" Liara couldn't overcome her most primal instinct, that of a protective mother as she lunged towards her daugher at the last moment.

The blinding green light that followed was lost on Erica, as was the force that temporarily had pushed everyone around her out of reach. All that mattered to her, the only thought in her head beyond the green light that infused her with strength she had never imagined, was the words that brought themselves to the surface of her mind. Unlike last time, the Oath was not a call to war, but its potency was no less keenly felt. The cacophony of voices Joker and the others had heard over a century ago returned, but there was one voice that they all recognized above the rest.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power... Green Lantern's Light."

When it was done, Erica fell to a knee but quickly regained her feet just as the light died away. "I was right….you have nothing to fear." Even amidst the storm that had been the power of Will infusing itself to her very being, Erica had detected a faint lingering of something familiar to her and her alone. Whether it resulted from how asaris melded to their mates or not, she knew the presence that had chosen her, even though she had never met her.

"Um...good to know Erri. But would ya mind explaining the skin tight leotard? And that totally not disturbing green glow you got going on? Not that it's really bothering me, or anyone else." Joker tried not to gawk at the less than subtle costume Erica now wore, or her newly acquired glow.

"Perhaps you can ask them?" Erica pointed to the blue glowing figure that was currently keeping pace with the _Normandy _as they came up on Eden Prime. With the blue light, it made it impossible to distinguish any details about the person themselves. "I guess whoever that being is, it got tired of waiting for us."

Having since turned back to the view outside, Joker's eyes opened a bit wider when the figure started to fly backward, as if showing off. The elderly pilot's olive eyes narrowed when he was barely able to make out a waving arm, most likely to tell them to pick up the pace. "Oh now you've done it buddy. No one makes a challenge like that and gets away with it. EDI, let's go!" With a swift tug, Jeff freed his arm from the still suspicious AI and plopped himself down in the pilot's seat. "Sorry dearest, I call dibbs."

"Jeff, I would never try to forcefully remove you from my station. Grunt, would you forcibly remove Jeff from my station?" EDI snickered at her husband's widening eyes as she quickly sat in the co-pilot's seat, Grunt almost looking disappointed as he subtly took a step back. "I had almost forgotten what your face looked like when I told you my first joke. Your current expression is oddly similar, _dearest_."

Never missing a beat as his fingers flew over the controls, Joker didn't look to his right as the Normandy shot off like a bat out of Hell. "Yuck it up while you can, _honey_. But I plan to ram our nose up that guy's ass when we catch him. Maybe then he'll be more talkative." As EDI dutifully complied and increased thruster output, the seventh vessel to proudly bear the name _Normandy _entered orbit of Eden Prime in minutes.

The moment they broke atmo, the blue light disappeared into a cloud bank after slowing down to match their speed, and left the crew of the ship scratching their heads. "Where'd he go?" Liara's cautious gaze swept over the beautiful view in front of them.

"One moment he was on our sensors, and the next, our strange blue friend disappeared completely. I can still detect faint traces of its energy, but there's not enough to track it down. Wait…." Turning her head to the airlock, EDI cocked her head to the side, and...detected a faint tapping noise outside. "I think there is someone knocking on the portside airlock."

"EDI... we are still traveling hundreds of kilometers per hour... seventy-five kilometers above the surface of the planet, and someone is knocking on the hull?" An incredulous Liara managed to ask, earning an equally puzzled shrug from her daughter. "By the Goddess, I almost wish a Reaper would appear, at least that would make more sense."

"Says the Shadow Broker that went up against an army of Reapers, and who has just witnessed a ring transform someone into the same green being that destroyed them. I think the laws of physics have officially been disbanded." Grunt grumbled, not really caring one way or the other, so long as they figured out what was going on.

"Meh, no big loss Dino Boy, never liked 'em anyway. Well, need to land this bird either way. Mind if I do the honors Captain?" Jeff took Liara's distracted nod as a yes as she continued to stare at the airlock. After putting the _Normandy _down, the airlock immediately opened, Joker and EDI found themselves completely ignored by both their strange guest, Liara, and her still eerily glowing daughter as they watched a knee high wrinkly old crone float right by them. Leaning over to the AI, Jeff quietly appraised the strange newcomer. "The creepy floating space midget looks even older than me."

With her back to the cockpit, the Guardian of Oa cast a slightly amused smile over her shoulder to the duo. "I recognize lack of authority when I see it young man, and while your attempts to welcome me were most _gracious_, I'm afraid that my business is slightly urgent and long overdue. Besides, I was warned about you, Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. Perhaps this will mollify you for a few moments at best." With a nonchalant flick of her hand, two very familiar objects suddenly appeared out of thin air and gently landed on Jeff's lap. "Do _try_ not to lose them again, will you dear?" Joker stared down at his original SR-1 and SR-2 caps and was at a total loss for words.

Liara was quick thinking enough to shove an irritated Grunt in back of her, using 'the look' she had seen so many times on Shepard's face, before he could charge the small alien or otherwise somehow cause an interstellar incident. "Um... Let me be the first to _officially _welcome you aboard the GAV _Normandy. _ As this seems to be a first contact situ-" Liara suddenly felt like a young student being scolded in class as the seemingly ancient being held up a hand for her to stop speaking.

"You are Liara T'Soni, the asari archeologist that originally theorized that this galaxy was trapped in a cycle of extinction. The primitive, emotional being behind you is Urdnot Grunt, a force grown clone with pure krogan DNA, designed to be a template clone for an army of super soldiers. The Enhanced Defense Intelligence, EDI, an artificial intelligence program that became truly sentient. And your highly skilled, yet almost childish in nature, pilot, Mr. Moreau, who I have already mentioned. I could go through the entire ship roster if you wish, but I think I've made my point. I know each and every one of you, because of the woman that came to my reality from this one." The diminutive alien paused for a moment as she laid eyes on Erica T'Soni. "But you, my freshly molded Lantern, are unknown to me. As incomprehensible as that is. May I ask your name please?"

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking another for their name?" Erica replied, her emerald eyes challenging the old crone to dispute her. "And on that note, how did you know my father, if you're telling the truth that is?"

"Ah... must be getting a touch senile in my incredibly old age! You may call me Sayd, and I am a member of the Guardians. I certainly hope your ring has taught you at least that much, my young Lantern." A cunning grin appeared on the grey skinned beings lips that Erica did not find comforting in the least. "I should have recognized the eyes right away, the light of Will notwithstanding. The ring chose a worthy successor, as it is programmed to do. How fitting that one of our greatest 'ring slingers', as the young cadets are fond of saying, should follow in her father's footsteps." A touch of some unknown emotion flashed in the small alien's eyes. "It is a true pity that the Green Lantern Corp has lost such a formidable warrior as your... father. I do believe that is the proper term, correct?"

Erica's mind raced back to the earlier 'conversation' she had had with the device on her right hand. _Thousands of others who wore a ring before me? And the ring is programed to find a worthy successor... Oh Goddess no... _"Please, tell me, why did this ring seek _me_? What...what happened to my-"

"All will become clear soon enough young Lantern, and from your race's natural longevity, I plan to see you for many years to come. Only death or voluntary retirement, at any time of your choosing, will cause a ring to find a new host. In case you were thinking there was a catch behind that power you now possess, that is. But believe me when I say, few Lanterns ever decide to leave. I doubt you will either, my curious young asari."

Joker was liking this situation less and less as he stood up, EDI gently grabbing his arm, only seeing the little girl he used to play with in the young woman before him, being shoe horned into something none of them fully understood. "Probably got an awesome brainwashing camp next to your day spa, lady. No one is making Erica do a damn thing if I have any say about it." Never one to be subtle about making his point as clearly as he could, Jeff threw the prized caps clutched in his hand on the deck at the Guardian's 'feet'.

The Guardian had to bite back a spark of anger at such an insinuation as she turned and almost glared at the pilot behind her. "Far from it Mr. Moreau. 'Indoctrination' is far from our way, which has existed since the first Lanterns many eons ago, in a time when chaos ruled over order. The bonds that formed our Corp are ones that cannot be broken. They who wield the light of Will come from every corner of our universe, from every walk of life." Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she continued, before calming slightly. "And _none _of them were ever forced to serve in the Green Lantern Corp. Of this fact, I give you my word."

Liara felt a mix of emotions welling up in her, profound pride and perhaps a hint of jealousy in her old friend for jumping to her daughter's defense instantly, and an increasing anger towards this new alien's possessive nature around Erica. "We've heard such promises before. While I do not doubt that you believe your own story, I can't help but wonder why you seem so fixated on Erica, while avoiding our questions at the same time." Liara was tempted to use her own power on the blue midget in front of her, but an outstretched hand from Erica stopped her from doing anything rash.

"Joker, mother, it's ok." Erica said, before taking a step closer to the Guardian. Thankfully, Grunt backed off with only a deep growl when she cast him a mildly pleading glance.

Understanding that some of her earlier wording might have been ill conceived, the Guardian lowered her head in shame for only a moment before holding her hand out to Erica. "Please, follow me. I promise you, your mother, and your friends will have all of the answers you seek, and far more, very shortly. Where we're going, is just a short walk from the docks."

"Get moving then... before I make you, _Guardian_." Liara felt more grateful than annoyed as Grunt practically spat the last word out and roughly pushed passed her, forcing himself between her daughter, and the Guardian.

Blinking away the noonday sun's mild assault on her old eyes, Sayd nodded before floating away at what some would consider a brisk walk. "There really is no need for such distrust or barbaric behavior, but I shall bear it since I rightfully brought it upon myself." _Maybe my exile was well deserved after all?_ Pushing the thought to the back of her ancient mind, Sayd led the way into the fully restored colony of Eden Prime. Stopping to look over the same hill where a squad of humans had seen their first Reaper, Sayd's old eyes saw only sprawling green hills and a distant cityscape where once had been nothing but smoldering ruins. "No matter how many worlds I visit, I am always amazed at how tenacious life can be. Out of the ruins, you've risen once more, stronger than ever before. And that is a feat I never tire of witnessing. If you need an example of what Will can do, this is it."

"The will to survive is universal. That goes without saying." Liara finally replied, having lost some of the hard edge to her face as they moved on.

"Perhaps, but it still warms my old heart to see it here, especially after all that I and the other Guardians were told of the Reaper invasion." Sayd replied, casting a quick smile behind her at those that followed. "Is it true she thought about punching a certain reporter?"

Liara happened to think that was one of Erica's finer moments, and she had been there to see it in person. "She did more than think about it as I recall. Although, to her credit, she DID get through her first interview without assaulting anyone. Belittling the sacrifices of Alliance service members never tended to sit well with Shepard."

Their floating guide soon drifted into Memorial Plaza, only nodding her head at the elder asari, mildly shocked that T'soni would be willing to share even that small tidbit of information with her. The ancient being had to crane her neck to gaze at the top of the rather tall statue situated in the middle of the large square. Everyone in the small group behind her was more than familiar with this particular memorial. "The Commander Shepard I knew was so much more….humble, than this gaudy piece of work." The statue had been crafted to show her in full tactical gear, an assault rifle held high overhead and a sphere of what the locals called dark energy in her free hand.

Joker gazed up at the literally larger than life depiction of the greatest commander and friend he had had in his entire one hundred and thirty-seven years of life. "Yeah... she was. Even tried to get them to tone this damn thing down when I first heard about it, since I knew she would hate it. Planners didn't bother listening to me."

"No, but at least they listened to me when I threatened to hack their credit accounts if they insisted on adding in a pile of destroyed geth at her feet." EDI replied, remembering the conversation perfectly even after a century had gone by. "The foreman was….replaced, when certain incriminating evidence resurfaced."

Just as Sayd was about to reply, a figure enshrouded in blue light landed right behind the small distracted group. "Remind me not to piss you off. Huh, so that's where the ring wound up. Welcome to the GL Corp, newbie." Erica's emerald eyes widened as she turned to respond.

**End Notes;** _Vergil1989; Welcome to the Corp ladies and gentlemen. And what a promising start it looks to be. From Refusal to the start of a new Corp in the ME verse at a height of technological discovery and exploration. A literal renaissance now that the Reapers are gone and the Leviathans in fearful hiding. Just what can we do next?_

_Archer83; Hell if I know, I'm just going along for the ride ya poozer._

_Vergil; Perhaps rookie, but you're not doing so bad. D In all seriousness, you did point me to the show, so really I'm the 'new recruit' lol. At any rate, feedback, like always, is always welcome guys and gals. Adios, and keep the light burning strong. D_


	2. Welcome to the Corp, Rookie!

Blurry vision was the least of her worries as Erica slowly came to, her entire body trying to decide whether it wanted to scream at her in pain or go blissfully numb at the same time. After experiencing what she had thought were to be her last moments of life, Shepard was surprised she was still breathing, let alone conscious. Maybe her wounds hadn't been as bad as she had feared? _With all the hardware Cerberus put into me, maybe I got lucky and their implants saved my ass again? _The mere thought of Cerberus sent a chill down her spine, as the memory of waking for the first time, defenseless, in that lab rushed to the forefront of her mind. Rubbing a hand across her forehead and through her platinum blonde hair, Shepard stopped when her emerald eyes fell on her right hand, where she was glad to see there was no strange glowing green ring. The only ring that _was _there was the one Liara had given to her that night before the _Normandy _made its fateful trip to Earth. While it was a simple band of palladium, it was far more precious for what it represented to her.

"I almost feel like I'm intruding on something." Erica's thoughtful expression turned to one of surprise as she snapped her gaze to the strange woman that was leaning against the white sterile wall, her arms crossed under her chest. "Have a nice nap?"

Having dealt with and befriended nearly every race in her galaxy, the fact the woman _was _an alien didn't bother Shepard in the least. It was the fact the stranger wasn't among the races she knew that troubled her. Standing about five foot seven by human standards, the alien had yellow eyes, a flowing mane of tan colored hair, and a pair of knife like ears that also jutted out of the top of the helmet she wore. Almost quarian looking legs and a rather large tail gently swaying behind her, as she watched Shepard intently, didn't escape the marine's attention either. Overall, Erica thought her appearance was fairly reminiscent to that of a sentient kangaroo. "Trying to decide if I'm dreaming or if I've lost my mind completely." Erica replied, but no amount of blinking her eyes did anything to change the strange view.

"What's the matter, never seen an alien before?" Regardless of her answer, the cocky alien continued on without missing a beat. "Trust me rookie, I don't like this assignment anymore than you do."

"Rookie?" Erica raised a quizzical eyebrow as her emerald eyes flashed with a hint of annoyance. "Where _am _I? And _what_ assignment?"

"Do you want the full briefing or just my short and sweet version?" This woman was really starting to get on Erica's last nerve as the mostly green suited being cast her a beaming grin.

"How about the one where you tell me what the hell is going on, and stop wasting my time." Erica lifted herself off what must have been a medical bed, judging by the the odd equipment surrounding it. If the woman obviously assigned to guard her noticed a slight flinch of pain as she stood, she didn't say anything about it.

"Short and sweet is is then. Welcome to Oa, smack near the dead center of the universe. When you arrived through a spatial rift, I was incidentally the closest person and wound up saving your life. Somebody accidentally opened that thing, near you obviously, and I hear that you were _supposed_ to stay wherever it is that you came from. Instead of, you know, drifting in space until you died. You're welcome, by the way. Of course, I suppose I should be thanking you too, because the moment I got close, some really nasty customers, Shadow Demons, attacked us. I had to make the choice to fight or carry your unconscious ass back to safety." The alien gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, as if that type of life and death situation was a daily occurrence. She had no idea just how true that assumption was.

Erica gave a slight nod of thanks, noticing for the first time what had to be small tears and cuts on the woman's arms and legs. Not only that, but she could have sworn she saw some kind of black energy around the wounds, but when she looked again, it was gone. "Nice to know that you're actually smart, and not just a smartass with a tail." Shepard replied, knowing she stood in the presence of a soldier from that story alone. It helped that she held herself with the easy confidence of someone that had seen her fair share of battle, and still lived to tell about it.

"I try to impress when I can. Name's Ardakian Trawl. Nice to meet you, human."

"That's Erica Shepard to you." Shepard's annoyance seemed to fade as she stepped a few paces closer to Trawl and held out her hand. "Guess it's only right to thank you for saving my life." The Lantern stared at it for a moment, a sly grin pulling at her lips, as she leaned forward to shake the offered hand. In a flash, Shepard had her pinned against the same wall she had been leaning against, right arm bent sharply behind her back. "Are we being watched, how many guards are in the hall? Are they armed? Start talking!"

_She could have at least been subtle about her plan to escape._ "For starters, I think we have to work on your definition of 'thank you'." _She's quick and pretty strong, for a human. She'd give Hal a run for his money, maybe even Kilowog._ Hiding her awareness of her charge's desperation, justified as it was for her from what Trawl had heard, the Lantern went along with the show for now. Her tail wasn't just for appearances after all, and she could have easily escaped by slamming it into Shepard's still slightly injured side if she had had a mind to. Having served alongside fellow soldiers and civilians alike from every walk of life, Ardakian knew a lot about both sides of the coin, having been where Shepard was now, to a degree at least. "Would it help if I said I know what you're going through?"

"No, but it'd be a nice effort to try and distract me." Shepard tensed, dragging Trawl out in front of her as she heard the unmistakable sound of the door to the small room opening. "Damn. I don't want to hurt you...but I will if I have to. Got it?"

"I don't doubt it Shepard." _Too bad you're far outmatched, rookie. _Trawl rolled her eyes when a petite young woman entered the room. _Oh wonderful, another green horn poozer. This must be my lucky day._

"Oh God! Ardy, what did you do?!" The elfish looking young blonde held out both her hands towards the clearly suspicious, yet at the same time mildly amused Erica. "I know she can be a little annoying sometimes, but what ever she did, there's no need to hurt her!"

"Arisia, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Ardakian." Ignoring the dumbfounded look on her would be captor's face, Ardakian turned her gaze to the human that had entered the room right behind the young recruit. "Hal, do you mind collecting your kid before she ends up in the crossfire?"

"I don't know _Ardy_, I think this is a good learning opportunity for our respective rookies." The rather handsome tall human put a gloved hand on his chin as he seemed to ponder the current situation. "Let's see how long it takes them to learn Common Sense 101."

"Is everyone on this damn planet sarcastic by nature?" Shepard asked, torn between being annoyed and embarrassed with a kid present in the room, and that same kid's friend held hostage. _So much for making a good first impression with the locals._

"Well, most people tell me I'm not a very sarcastic per-" Erica's stern emerald glare let the girl know that was a _rhetorical_ question. "Right, sorry."

"Dammit, you're making this worse kid." With a heavy sigh, Erica let Ardakian go, not about to make her situation worse by doing something rash in the presence of a kid that couldn't have been older than fifteen, sixteen tops. Ardakian merely rubbed at her arms for a moment while Shepard held up her hands to show she didn't plan to do anything further. "I just want some answers that make sense."

"Waking up in a strange place would throw anyone off their game, believe me, I know." Hal responded, putting a hand on Arisia's shoulder before stepping forward. "Name's Hal Jordan, daring test pilot and Green Lantern of Earth. From what we've heard about you, we share a common home planet Commander."

"That's funny, I don't recall seeing an arrogant jackass in a green mask and white gloves before." Erica tried not to grimace at someone's very odd idea of what uniforms should apparently look like between the three mostly green clad people.

"You aren't the only one to say that about flyboy, Shepard. The mask is his idea of protecting his identity, you know, since his race lives on a blue rock twenty billion light years away." Trawl chuckled, and Arisia was torn between laughing at the expression on her mentor's face and keeping her smile to herself.

The man sighed in mild irritation, and Erica had the feeling this wasn't the first time he had to explain his strange attire. "As you can probably tell... every Green Lantern's uniform is slightly unique to that person. I like a little bit of style, what can I say?"

"I'm guessing from all the green, that's this group's name huh? I think you need a fashion consultant, but that's just my opinion. And you..." Erica turned her gaze on the young blonde, angered by the skimpy little outfit her apparent mentor let her wear in what seemed to be a military organization.

"Arisia Rrab, ma'am." The young girl dutifully informed her.

Jordan's eyes widened when Erica turned her disgusted glare on him. "Is this a military academy, or a frat house?" Shepard gestured vaguely in the girl's direction. "How's _that _going to stop enemy fire?"

"Appearances aren't everything around here Shepard. It might not look like much, but it's not the outfit that makes a Green Lantern. It's their ability to overcome great fear, their wills made into physical substance capable of annihilating armies." Ardakian crossed her arms again, displaying her ring hand for good measure as a skin tight energy field surrounded her. "Knock yourself out."

Erica crossed her arms and smirked at the confident alien. "Really? I think I've made it pretty clear that I'm not going to fight you unless you give me a good rea-" The very tip of Trawl's tail snaked out and whipped Shepard in the face. "Alright, you've made your point. Let's get this over with." Running a hand through her hair, Shepard only then noticed that her amp wasn't in place any longer. Not only that, but Erica was mildly terrified to find that the back of her neck felt as if the amp slot had never been implanted in the first place. _It must have been damaged by Harbinger's attack. It's the only reason I can think of for removing it altogether._

"You missing that hunk of junk already Shepard? I'll admit, when the Guardians showed us a sample of your biotic ability, I was impressed, but that power is limited and dangerous if combined with the light of Will. It was one or the other, and personally, it'll make training you easier as a Lantern since you already have some of the fundamentals down." Ardakian replied, her grin having yet to falter.

"I would have liked some input on that _before _you decided to rip my amp out of the back of my head." Shepard growled in reply, her hands involuntarily clenching into fists at having her biotic ability stripped from her without so much as a 'please'.

"Um...Ms. Shepard?" Erica barely contained the outright rage building in her as she looked to the naive young girl, Arisia, she reminded herself, just in time to see her raised hand shoot back to her side. "Ardy- Ardakian could have put that a little less bluntly, but she left something important out." Trawl just huffed and crossed her arms, until she noticed Shepard standing in a similar posture, and dropped them behind her back. "Your 'amp' as you call it, and its implanted housing on your neck _were _badly damaged. They had to be removed in order to prevent additional damage to your nervous system. Also, from what the Guardians were able to deduce after thorough analysis, allowing you to use your amp and a ring would have resulted in both overloading, causing catastrophic damage to anything within two point five light years."

"Oh." It was all she could say after being told that dark energy, and whatever it was these people used would have been a bad combination. _I could have destroyed the entire Solar system...and most of humanity with it._

It wasn't hard for even Arisia to pick up on the woman's sudden mood change. The cheery young student decided it might be best to focus on the positive side of things right now. "So...in a way, it's a _good _thing that your 'amp' shorted out when it did." Arisia did her best not to frown as Trawl placed her hands together and thrust them apart suddenly in a 'BOOM!' gesture, behind the now distracted Shepard. Hal just shook his head at the woman and her smirk suddenly changed into a more somber expression.

"Guess you have a point. That does raise a question though. How'd you even find me to begin with? I've never heard of Oa before, and I've been all over my galaxy." That was the understatement of the century since she had flown from one end of the Milky Way to the other in her fight against the Reapers.

"Well um..._we _don't know how you got here actually. You'll have to speak with the Guardians." Jordan grimaced slightly as he continued, not exactly one to always agree with the ancient beings he served. "All I know, is that they were testing a new form of transportation, and there was...an accident."

"Figures, I get rescued by mistake." Erica lurched forward as she was punched in the shoulder.

"Hey! Enough with the self pity crap Shepard." Before Erica could even bother getting mildly annoyed with her, Trawl stuck her marked left arm in front of the marine's face. "You want to know how I got these cuts and burns?"

Shepard looked at the limb for a split second before flicking her eyes to the now dead serious alien woman standing in front of her. "Something take a bite out of your furry ass?"

"Near enough. I know myself well enough that if you _hadn't _just popped in when you did, I'd be dead. Never one to back away from a good fight, even if I should." Letting the gravity of her words sink in, Ardakian slowly lowered her arm before speaking further. "When an anti-matter being touches you, like a Shadow Demon, the place it hit ceases to exist. Now imagine being swallowed whole by such a creature. I was lucky to just get grazed a couple times before a few Lanterns showed up and took care of our little 'escort', while I managed to get you here."

Erica could only stare at the woman for a moment, having taken in a lot in a mere minutes. Then the fact hit her full force that they were obviously in a hospital and Ardakian _still _had what looked like minor wounds. _Whatever hit her must be damn nasty if they couldn't heal the damage by now. _"I'm kinda hoping those aren't permanent, since you got them saving my ass after all. Thanks for pulling me out of there." Erica had to smirk as Trawl backed away 'cautiously' at her gratitude.

"So is this a real one, or are you going to have your foot on my face if I take my eyes off of you?" Trawl burst out in laughter at the confused looks on her fellow Lantern's faces, not to mention the embarrassed grin on Erica's. With a quick shrug, Ardakian gestured for Shepard to follow her out of the medical facility. "Some species like scars, and in our line of work, they just come with the territory."

"You and a friend of mine would get along great." Looking away as Garrus's face flashed before her eyes, Erica sighed and fell in with Hal, Arisia, and Ardakian.

"Oh, by the way, as glamorous as that lime green hospital gown is on you, here, try this on for size." Trawl smirked as she reached into a pocket and produced the small symbol of all Green Lanterns, the ubiquitous green ring. "Try not to lose it Rookie. To quote a silly old human vid Jordan forced me to watch, 'This weapon is your life.'" With that, the woman quickly tossed the 'weapon' at Shepard as if it was a plastic toy and not an icon of peace and justice.

"At least I'm surrounded by more sci fi buffs. We're gonna get along great." Leaning forward to catch the ring in her left hand, the memory of her fight against the Reapers, against Harbinger itself, flashed before her eyes, and the force of the memory made Shepard stumble before she managed to recover. When she did, it didn't take her three companions long to figure out what had happened as Shepard's cheeks burned red. "Holy shit, it's real?! Jesus...I must have made a damn spectacle of myself before I got pulled into that rift. I can only imagine what the people back home must be thinking."

"In moments of desperation and intense stress, the ring has a tendency to take over the first time out in an effort to protect its host. Your fight against your extinction minded Reapers was just the catalyst, your indomitable will, even at a subconscious level, did the rest." Hal spoke as if he had had something similar happen to him when he had first gained his ring.

"So you telling me I was...controled by this thing?" Shepard had to fight the sudden urge to throw the ring across the room as if it were a poisonous snake.

"It's more that it was looking out for your life Commander. Besides, what you wanted and what the ring wanted coincided to some degree, and I'd be willing to bet my ring that you turned the tide before you wound up here." Hal said as he approached a door that opened up the moment he got close.

"From what I know ma'am, no Green Lantern was ever forced to serve. Any member of the Corp is free to leave if they want to, right Hal?" Jordan smiled down at Arisia, knowing her actions had far more to do with Shepard taking this as well as she was than anything he, or especially Trawl, had done. "Just yesterday, I was trying to figure out a physics problem. Today, _we _can learn how to become guardians of the universe. I certainly wouldn't mind having someone to train with who's as new to all of this as I am." The hopeful gleam in Arisia's huge blue eyes was enough to put a subtle grin back on Erica's face

"_Your_ universe maybe, but I get the idea kid." Whether it was Arisia's naive nature, or the fact she was far too honest for her own good, Shepard couldn't help but smile at the light in the elfin being before her. Taking a final look at her ring in her open palm, Erica shrugged before slipping the green ring onto the same finger she kept Liara's wedding band. _That way, I'm always reminded of where I came from, and it'll give me a reason to fight all the harder._ When the green light disappeared, Erica wasn't all that surprised to find her subconscious mind had shaped her new Green Lantern uniform into something reminiscent of her armor back home. Although it was now in green, black, and white hues, a white N7 symbol still adorned the 'armor' which seemed to glow with a life of its own, while stripes of black and white ran down the mostly green sections of armor on Shepard's right arm.

"Heh, guess I'm not the only one that likes to advertise I'm a warrior." Ardakian nodded her approval of Shepard's new uniform, impressed by just how streamlined the whole thing appeared. "No unnecessary fins or oversized guards to drag your speed down. Not only that, but you wear it like you were born to it."

"Got a point Trawl, it fits her well. And it _does _look intimidating, gotta give you that Shepard." Hal smirked, liking the new look as well.

"Wasn't going for intimidating, but thanks." Erica said as she crossed her arms over her chest, liking the feel of the suit. Not only did it look durable enough to take a direct blast from a Reaper, but it didn't feel like heavy armor at all. It felt more like a second skin to the battle hardened marine, and she had no doubt her freedom of movement would be much greater thanks to whatever the suit was made out of. With an experimental thought, Shepard's grin widened when a matching helmet appeared over her face, completing the overall image. A green flash caught Erica's attention as she turned to stare at a blushing Arisia, giving her an instant nod of approval. "_Much _better."

"You really think so? This feels...a little strange, but I feel protected at the same time." Hal was doing his best not to grin at the lighter version of Shepard's armor that Arisia had chosen to try out.

"It takes some getting used to kid. I had a similar thought when I decided to join the Systems Alliance when I was old enough. But you shouldn't copy me Arisia." Shepard said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe I'm just getting jaded and set in my ways in my old age, but you should enjoy your innocence while you can. Armors like mine aren't suited for someone like you. Always be true to yourself Arisia, wear what makes _you_ feel strong, confident."

"I suppose you're right..." With another flash, Arisia had returned to a simpler uniform, albeit, much to Erica's approval, a slightly less skimpy one, more in common with Hal's than the armor she or Trawl wore.

"That was rather inspirational Commander. Almost as good as some of my speeches." Hal ignored the playful glare Shepard threw his way as they finally exited the hospital, and found themselves on an open air metal walkway. Despite the sight of the massive metropolis before them, Shepard's attention was still focused on group around her. "She is right though Arisia, finding your own way is the best thing you can do for yourself."

"Now ladies..." Hal glanced at Trawl when she gave him a huff of irritation. "Ardy, you know what we should do? We should introduce our new recruits to Drill Sergeant Kilowog, I'm sure he's dieing to meet them."

"Someone will be dying soon enough if he has anything to say about it, Jordan." Ardakian's smirk at the horrified expression on Arisia's face only widened as she turned to see Erica glaring at her in return.

"Do I even want to know?" Shepard rolled her eyes at the obvious exaggeration they were throwing around. It seemed to be working on Arisia since her blue eyes were as big as saucers. "I wouldn't trust a word these two gas bags say. It's pretty obvious they can't lie convincingly to save their lives."

"I have a gorgeous girlfriend back home, who owns her own aircraft design company. I'm also her chief test pilot, thank you very much." Hal had picked up a slight swagger as they continued walking.

"See, he's terrible at lying. I doubt a woman could stand even being on a date with you for more than five minutes if she didn't have to. No offense Jordan." Erica shrugged her shoulders as they continued heading for wherever it was that Hal intended to take them.

"No offence taken. Might want to watch your step there Shep." Before Erica could ask the man 'walking' next to her what he meant, Shepard found herself plummeting off the top of one of the many high rise structures around them.

_OH SHIT! Okay...um...ring help. Anytime now. Now would be good you useless green piece of SH- _Erica was starting to wonder what the odds were she was going to end up as green armored street pizza before Arisia and Ardakian 'caught' her in mid air.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Nice acting Shepard, I was almost convinced you were terrified." The truth suddenly 'dawned' on Hal as he floated in front of them, facepalming in 'embarrassment'. "Oops. You actually _were _scared out of your skull. I forgot to mention the flying part. How careless of me. Looks like the basic training your ring gave you got wiped out when your tech overloaded. Quick, tell me your home address, favorite color, and the name of your third grade math teacher."

"If that's your attempt at a joke, you _really _need a new line of work." Shepard growled, Trawl and Arisia holding her aloft between them. The dirty looks they were giving Hal did put a small smirk back on the marine's face. "You want to lead the way to this drill sergeant friend of yours, or do you want me to pull your spine out of your ass the first chance I get?"

"The leading one, definitely that one." One look at Shepard's righteously pissed off face had Hal darting away at top speed, as the three women attempted to keep up, Trawl and Arisia giving Erica a few helpful tips as they went.

"I didn't think flyboy could move that fast Shepard. You even had me shaking in my boots for a second there." Ardakian chuckled once they landed in front of the training center for new Green Lanterns. Just as Hal was racing ahead of them into the complex, they were stopped when a brief flash of green dropped in front of them. From the way Ardakian's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, Shepard had a feeling the dark red alien before them was important, famous, admired, or all three. "Sinestro? What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see the new recruits for myself before Sergeant Kilowog got done with them. At least they are still capable of holding a conversation, for the moment." The man nodded his head slightly towards the two recruits. "Thaal Sinestro, a pleasure to meet you both." A slight grin appeared as he turned his gazed towards Erica. "Hal Jordan almost looked as if he was trying to find a place to hide a few moments ago. I have a feeling you are behind this rare feat, and so I must congratulate you Commander. It's not often the so called Human-Without-Fear shows any sign of it."

"Flyboy? He was easy compared to some of the aliens I've seen in my home universe. If you're able to make a battle hardened krogan shake in their boots, _then _you've done something rare." Shepard grinned, taking an immediate liking to the man before her.

"I'll take your word for it." Sinestro chuckled, as he gave the human a casual salute before flying off to deal with more important matters. The Lantern paused for a moment however, as a large green hand was seemingly created from the glowing ring he wore, lifting a nearby crate and setting it to the side, exposing a surprised fellow Lantern. "Why Jordan, you look positively pale. Perhaps you should go to medical?"

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" Hal asked, dusting his uniform off as he grinned at his friend even as Sinestro chuckled again before making his exit. "I thought not." The sound of someone cracking their knuckles immediately got his attention.

"So, was my little trip down the side of the building just 'haha prank the FNG' funny, or a real gut buster Jordan? I'd _really _like to know."

"Can I plead the Fifth?" Hal asked, having a pretty good idea that gut busting was more than a passing comparison judging from the look on Shepard's face.

Erica dashed his slim hopes of getting out of this without any bodily injuries with just one word. "No."

Deciding then was the perfect time to save the human from a brutal and messy ending, Ardakian pushed between them before they could come to blows. "Did you just get the most famous and admired Green Lantern to actually _chuckle_ on a first meeting Shepard?" Ardakian asked, amazed by what she had seen. "Huh, the guy is usually a bit more of a hard ass."

"Is he really that famous?" Shepard asked, falling back in line with her three companions once the door had slid open. The interior of the training grounds looked like one massive arena, but upon closer inspection, Shepard soon saw it was far more than that. Rings and holographic targets floated all over the area, some so close to the ceiling that they'd be impossible to reach without the ability to fly.

As Arisia bounced off a massive creature that was standing in their path, Erica quickly reached out to keep her from stumbling. "Whose ancestors' ashs did I piss on to deserve a couple of brain dead poozers like you two."

Shepard knew better than to say anything to the drill sergeant before her, having already gone through boot camp years ago. The kid on the other hand, didn't have such knowledge or experience, and made the age old mistake of talking back to a superior officer. "I don't think-" Arisia never got a chance to finish as one of the ugliest aliens she had seen that day stomped right up to her.

"THAT WASN'T A QUESTION ROOKIE! Give me your ring! Now!" Arisia couldn't get the green band off fast enough as Kilowog snatched it from her grasp. "Now drop and give me fifty!"

"Fifty sir? Fifty what?" Arisia's blue eyes somehow widened even more as the giant drill instructor got directly in her face, no doubt about to give her a scream filled lesson on training vocabulary.

_Oh boy. This could take a while._ Shepard shook her head and dragged Arisia to the ground with a well placed hand on her shoulder. "He means push ups kid. Keep up and shut up. You'll live longer." _Crap._ She had inadvertently made the same mistake, and knew it a second later when Kilowog rounded on her next.

"Since you're such a _helpful _ little poozer why-" Kilowog felt a large brow rise in a measure of surprise and annoyance, as Erica had already dropped next to Arisia, reminding her to count as they went. "Where'd you dig up this piece of work Jordan?"

"All I'm getting besides rumors in the Corp is 'Classified' from the Guardian council. So your guess is as good as mine buddy." Ardakian nodded at Hal's comment, having only picked her up. She had nothing more than Hal did.

"Maybe she's a badass leader from some distant war torn future universe." Kilowog huffed at the loud laughter coming from the man next to him. "What's so funny?! Well let's hear your idea then!"

"Ah buddy, lay off the old sci-fi films will you? You're laying it on a little thick, I mean she's probably interesting, but not _that _interesting." Hal knelt next to the now more familiar looking uniform on Shepard, apparently that armor had been as heavy as it looked. "So, settle a bet between me and my buddy Kilowog here Shep. What's your day job?"

"What Drill Sergeant...Kilowog said...more or less. Commander in the….Systems Alliance….Navy and….Council Spectre. N7 rated marine….best of the best….where I come from." _And this is just a walk in the park, but I won't say that out loud._

"Whoa, that'd explain how you knew better than your partner here." Kilowog grinned as he rubbed at his massive chin, the cogs in his mind fast at work as he looked to his buddy. "Might want to take a few notes there rookie."

Neither man missed how Shepard took a moment to whisper something to Arisia. "Yes Drill Sergeant!" Was her curt loud reply, and Kilowog had to admit that Erica Shepard was impressing the hell out of him.

"On your feet, botha ya!" Kilowog shouted, having come to a decision on the best way to see what these two new poozers were capable of.

"But I'm only on thirty-one Drill Ser-" This time Shepard had to put her hand over Arisia's mouth in order to protect the naive young girl from herself.

"Sorry rookie, I didn't catch that. Now...whaddya say we have a little fun? Jordan, wanna help me out here?" Kilowog grinned, noticing that his friend had caught onto his train of thought, and he wasn't looking forward to where it was going. "Shepard! Hand over that ring, you aren't worthy of breathing my beloved Corp's air, let alone wearing its symbol!" Now he suddenly liked where this was going as Kilowog stepped over to the marine and held out his hand.

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" Erica immediately did as asked, knowing exactly why a training instructor would strip you down to the bare essentials. How else would they know what you were truly capable of otherwise?

"Well I'm game for a little bit of fun Kilow-" Hal's new found confidence crumbled like a sand castle at high tide as his 'buddy' grabbed his arm and pointed to his own ring. "Wait a second, I thought the point was to-"

"Ya really got a lot to learn Hal. You tellin' me you can't take on _two _rookies in a fair fight? Come on, show 'em what I taught you in hand to hand!"

"But you mostly just taught me how not to get hurt when crashing into a solid objects. Repeatedly." Jordan rolled his right shoulder, still fairly certain there was a bruised muscle or two remaining from his time under Kilowog's less than gentle mercies.

"Good enough! Rookies! GL Jordan here has generously decided to give you a lesson on hand to hand sparring techniques. I suggest you pay attention and learn from this experience!" Kilowog sternly glared at the two, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Yes Sergeant!" Arisia and Shepard replied, and Erica had to smile at Arisia since it seemed she was starting to get the hint. _Glad to see she's a quick study. Gives me hope for her future here._

"Guess I ain't getting out of this one that easy." Hal sighed in defeat, but he took it in stride like he took most things in stride.

"Not a chance in Hell, flyboy. " Erica said under her breath, as the five of them walked over to a nearby sparring mat.

"She's got your number Hal. Good luck, you're gonna need it." Ardakian knew he had no chance, and was tempted to leave the training area before she had to witness his embarrassing defeat.

"Who's side are you on Ard-" He never got a chance to finish as Erica took that moment to plant her fist across his jaw. Hal wound up spinning in place before falling on his back.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent! Good job taking advantage of his momentary distraction Shepard! Okay, Arisia you're up, let's see what you can do!" Kilowog sighed in annoyance at Hal, who was still on the mat on his back. "Come on Jordan! You're making me look bad here by association!"

"Yes Sergeant." Arisia meekly replied, as Hal slowly got back to his feet. "You can go first sir." Hal just hung his head in shame before walking over to the young girl, her arms at her sides.

Kilowog fumed at the very idea of one of his recruits being _nice _to anyone in the sparring ring. "What is this, Chess?! Attack him already rookie!"

Erica dared to place a restraining hand on the still fuming instructor's arm before he could stomp into the mat. "Hold on drill sergeant. Sometimes a good offense is a better defense." _Chalk one up to Thane for that little lesson._

"And you'd know that _how _poozer?" Kilowog grunted, as his eyes flicked to the offending limb holding onto his arm.

_Getting my ass handed to me repeatedly by a master assassin. _"Just watch, Sergeant" Shepard grinned at the doubt filled expression on Kilowog's pig like face.

"Alright Arisia, I'm just gonna show you a simple move. See, first you grab your opponent's shoulder, like so, and- UUMMPPHH!" On his back, again, all Hal remembered was a flash of green as Arisia jabbed her left hand into his neck, two fingers outstretched. Her accuracy was pinpoint precision at its best as she hit a nerve, shutting Hal off like a lightswitch.

"That is just scary." Kilowog replied, unsure if he was referring to what he had just witnessed, or the fact that Shepard had seen it coming long before he did. "Did you even know she could do that? Because I didn't...and Hal _certainly _didn't! Ha!"

"Nope, but I always trust my gut, Sergeant." Erica's grin couldn't have been wider as she nodded her approval of Arisia's move. The girl beamed widely before turning back to her downed opponent.

"Must be a hell of a gut, Shepard." Kilowog walked over to a still spread eagle Hal as Arisia knelt next to him. "Jordan, you're just _pretending_ to be terrible right, to get 'em by surprise later? Right? Hal?"

"I might have overdone it. I think he isn't breathing! I only meant to paralyze him." Arisia blushed crimson as she jabbed the same spot she had hit moments ago, and Hal sat bolt upright, gasping for air. "Sorry Hal, it's the first time I've ever used that nerve strike technique, I found it in a self defense book back home."

"Can I...borrow it...sometime? I'd kinda...like to skim...through it...if you don't...mind." Hal managed to say between labored breaths, the spots in front of his eyes disappearing one by one.

"I….didn't get a chance to pack before I found myself here." Arisia replied, hanging her head in shame.

_Damn, why does everything I say make her look like I just kicked a puppy? _"No worries Arisia, hey maybe you can grab it for me...and get a chance to say hello to your folks, if you survive Kilowog's basic training that is."

"Of course! Thank you Hal!" Hal marveled at the fact, half numb and stumbling to his feet, that he could _still _get the girl to smile.

Kilowog was already loudly tapping his foot next to Erica as he glared at her and stuck his arm out towards Hal. "Okay, he's on his feet! Round three, get moving Shepard! What is this, a youngling school dance?!"

Ignoring Kilowog's shout, Shepard turned her attention to Hal. "Books can only get ya so far flyboy. Experience has always been the best teacher for me." Erica settled into a defensive stance as the next match began.

"Uh huh." Hal was honestly just hoping for Shepard to knock him out at this point, but he knew he wasn't going to get off that easily moments before he was bent over at the punch that impacted his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, he was once again choking for air as Erica wrapped her arm around his neck. Flailing around helplessly, Jordan could barely speak as his windpipe was squeezed by her muscular arm. "Too tight, can't breathe!" Hal repeatedly slapped his arms uselessly against Shepard's side, having no effect other than the disappointed frown on her face which he just knew was there. His somewhat inverted position made it impossible to be sure however.

"Don't panic and you might actually get out of this flyboy." She let up ever so slightly on her grip around the man's neck, she wasn't about to let Jordan get out of this so easily by wimping out and losing consciousness. "I'd be taking notes Arisia. Now come on Hal, where's that 'Human-Without-Fear' your friend, the one with pointy ears and the bad mustache, was talking about?"

"Right….here!" Jordan shouted as he lashed out at the back of Shepard's right knee, making her stumble which in turn, loosened her hold on his neck. Slipping free, Hal tried to bull rush her, but his charge was easily diverted as Shepard locked her arm around his shoulder and pushed him forward. Once again, Hal wound up on his back as he tripped over his own feet, unable to compensate in time for the sudden shift.

"It's like watching a Calrissian Water Dancer. She's all fluid movements and grace..." Arisia couldn't believe just how easily Shepard positioned and repositioned herself around her opponent. It was as if Hal was moving in slow motion compared to the lightning fast accurate strikes Erica had swiftly rained down on him.

Kilowog grinned as his barely conscious friend slowly lifted his right hand. "Not bad Shepard. Guess your earlier talk wasn't all talk after all, ya poozer."

"Shep...little help." Erica sighed in disgust as she leaned over to help the man, still gasping for air after getting the wind knocked out of his lungs this time. "Thank you."

"Jordan, you aren't going to stop an actual enemy from killing you by saying th-" _Ah shit. _Erica's back slammed into the mat, realizing she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book a split second after it was too late to do anything about it. "It figures that you'd stoup to dirty fighting, but whatever works I guess." A hand grasped onto her's as Hal pulled her up off the mat.

"I knew what you were doing Shepard. For the record, I _wasn't _afraid." Hal rubbed the back of his neck while Kilowog shook his head in disgust. "I just suck at hand to hand is all."

"That's an understatement Jordan. She made ya look like a waterlogged grub worm. Where'd you learn those fancy moves Shepard?" The battle tested instructor looked down at his new pupil with a subtle gleam of admiration in his eyes.

"You want the whole list...Sergeant?" Erica asked, deadpan as she could get, which earned her a collection of bemused stares. "Let's just say that if you want to be good enough to be a Spectre, you never stop picking up new skills."

"So you're a woman of many talents..." Hal's smirk vanished as Erica cool emerald gaze slammed into him like a freight train. "...that I'm sure are mostly related to combat and special tactics."

"And you were doing so well, Hal." Ardakian rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the human before deciding she had seen enough for the day. "This has been the second biggest highlight of my day so far Shepard, be sure to let me know the next time Hal has a death wish. I'll bring the popcorn."

"Will do...Ardy." Erica grinned at the sarcastic salute thrown her way as the Lantern finally got back to her original patrol duties.

"Here, catch." Catching the ring with a casual flick of her wrist, Shepard didn't waste time in slipping it back onto her finger. "I already got the feeling basic training is well behind ya poozer. Let's see how well ya do with the ring on."

"What about me sir?" Arisia asked, hopeful baby blues tugging at a heart string that Kilowog definitely _did not _possess.

"_You_ still got a long way to go kid." The grizzled instructor told her, flicking her ring over as well. He tried not to groan too loudly as the teenager managed to miss catching it, only to have Shepard snatch it out of the air and plop it into her palm. "For the love of Nortz...why me?" Kilowog cupped his massive face in his equally large hand as he started heading for the ring slinging section of the field.

"You're just lucky old friend." Hal replied, his smirk firmly entrenched once more on his face.

"Shut. Up. Jordan." Kilowog instantly lifted his head as an evil smile crossed his face. "I think you just volunteered again Hal, least this time you won't get your butt handed to you."

"I survived boot camp once, I think I can handle whatever you have in mind Kilowog." _You're on my turf now Shep, this should be good._

"Is it just me or did he suddenly get more confident now that he has his ring back?" Arisia wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but one look at Shepard quelled her worry on the spot.

"Let the baby have his rattle. He's had years to master using one of these rings, unlike us. I'd be disappointed if he _wasn't _more confident wearing one." It was the truth in a nutshell, and while she doubted this next part would be easy, nothing worth doing ever was in her experience.

"Kilowog, wanna start throwing a few rocks? Whaddya say buddy?" Erica suddenly thought that Hal looked decidedly _too _confident for her liking.

"Ah...Jordan, that's a little advanced, don't you think?" On the other hand, Kilowog _had _just seen Hal be tossed around like a rag doll. Maybe letting him have his way would be entertaining as well?

Hal rubbed his hands together in apparent glee as he stared at the recruits. "Okay, I think we'll start with a team building exercise. Shepard..." Jordan quickly grabbed the irked marine by the arm, flying her over to a hovering platform near the center of the field. "Now, your job is simple Shep. Just don't move from this spot. Have fun!"

"Uh huh. Your definition of _fun _needs some work." _Why do I get the feeling this is going to suck?_ Crossing her arms in annoyance, Erica sighed and waited for whatever Hal had in mind to be over and done with. Three minutes later, she was still waiting, and the horrified look on Arisia's face and the constant head shaking didn't exactly fill her with confidence. _Why does it look like they are giving her the worst pep talk ever? _ "Oohhh shit."

"Ready or not Arisia, the 'enemy' is fring on your partner, what are you gonna do? Cry about it?!" Kilowog shouted as the first of many gigantic green boulders appeared in the air over Hal's and the instructor's heads. Before the men could so much as flinch, Arisia spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at Erica.

"Arisia!" Shepard frantically waved to get the young girl's attention, knowing the best location would be near or directly in front of her if the elfin blonde was going to have to act as a living defense turret. The blonde instantly zipped out to her, not even asking permission first, which Erica _might _have scolded her on, if she wasn't more concerned about taking a twenty ton projectile to the face right now.

"I-I can't do this! I've only been here a _day_! They just told me to use whatever construct I wanted to, something about 'clay pigeon shooting' from Hal...maybe that's some type of hint or-" Before the kid could continue her panic filled rant, Shepard placed her hands on the girl's shaking shoulders

"Arisia, calm down! Now, this is what you're going to do. You are going to turn around, hold your ring out, and calmy blast anything they throw at us into vapor." _If only I felt as confident in her as I sound right now... _"You _can_ do this."

"Y...yes ma'am!" Whether it was the look in Shepard's face or the fact that something in her voice helped the young student push aside her fear just enough to allow her move, she couldn't say. The only thing Arisia did know was that she was willing to try if nothing else. Her eyes widening at the large and rapidly approaching constructs, Arisia concentrated only on the targets in front of her, and not the woman quietly hoping she didn't screw this up behind her. A beam of concentrated emerald energy lashed out from her ring, hitting the nearest boulder dead center as it exploded into a cloud of harmless green mist.

_Yes! Nice shot kid! Now I just have to make sure she doesn't get cocky. _"One down, twenty to go. Don't lose sight of the task at hand Arisia."

"Right!" Firing off another blast, Arisia swept the beam across three closely packed boulders before steadying her arm, and letting loose a ball of energy of her own which detonated upon impact with a fourth.

"Might have to switch it up Hal! Shepard's cheating with her motivational speeches!" Despite the accusation, Kilowog was grinning widely at how easily the human had turned the tide against them with an untested Lantern on her side. The power behind her words wasn't lost on the drill sergeant, nor was it lost on Hal as he tossed another boulder at the platform.

Hal grinned as his student managed to take out six more targets while Kilowog had been grousing. "I think we're taking it too easy on her with these large, slow moving targets. Time to mix in some ring blasts."

"Haha! Now you're talkin'!" Kilowog's squinty eyes gleamed with delight as he and Jordan leveled their rings directly at the platform and started shooting off blast after green blast while Arisia was still focused with the last of her slower targets.

_This could be problematic. _"Forget the boulders, and concentrate on the smaller ones now!" Erica could tell Arisia was starting to panic again, not sure on how to deal with this new threat. "Create a shield! NOW!" Erica demonstrated by forming a large solid barrier of her own, and gave an internal sigh of relief when Arisia copied her instantly.

"Okay, what do I-" It was all Erica could do not to facepalm in front of the frightened teen.

_Really? It's a shield kid... _"Just keep it up in front of you at all times!" No sooner had the girl followed her simple order then a rapid series of blasts smashed into the large green shield. Erica took notice of how the blonde started to grit her teeth in determination as the emerald construct began to crack from the constant onslaught. Shepard watched as the first volley started to dissipate, the remaining boulders almost on top of them. "And...lower it...NOW! Focus on the rocks!" Dropping the shield, Arisia's ring seemed to glow brighter and brighter as she let a massive wave of green energy burst forth at the last moment, obliterating the last of the incoming objects.

"So much for that plan." Hal grumbled, earning a grin from Kilowog despite how easily they had been blindsided by a pair of recruits fresh off the boat.

"Not bad kid, maybe you'll survive boot camp after all." Kilowog shouted with a laugh, as Erica put her hand on the shoulder of a cheerfully jumping Arisia.

"Ok, time for you to earn your stripes Shepard. Arisa, you're the target, Shepard, defense duty. Let's go!" Hal had something special in mind for the clearly experienced soldier as he whispered to his grinning friend.

"You're down right cruel sometimes, Hal. I like it!" Kilowog said with a laugh as he decided which ordinance package would be best for this occasion.

Jordan shrugged as he cracked his knuckles, grinning as he got ready to put on a show Shepard wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. "I have my moments. Okay, operation 'Make Shep Sweat' in three...two..."

_That grin is going to be disappearing real quick if I have anything to say about it._ Forming her helmet just as Hal reached the end of his countdown, Shepard didn't wait for the go ahead as a shimmering green blade appeared over her right wrist, reminiscent of her omni-blade. Having observed just how easily different objects could be formed, she had no doubt she could switch out to something far more effective depending on the situation at hand. "Arisia, whatever those two have in mind, you couldn't be in better hands."

"I wasn't worried." And Arisia found she truly wasn't, especially after Shepard's earlier demonstration.

"Show time." Hal darted away from Kilowog's position, flying high off the ground, orbiting around the central platform as he laid down a sweeping fire that would distract Erica while Kilowog sent in the heavy artillery.

Throwing a barrier up around herself and her charge, instead of engaging Hal directly, Shepard merely crossed her arms in annoyance, having seen through their tactics with ease. _Flankingme? Is that the best they could come up with?_ Kilowog was the real threat here, at least for the moment. She knew the fluidity offered by the ring could change things quickly, but for now she kept her eyes on the drill sergeant unless Arisia gave her a reason to let her gaze fall on Hal again. "Keep an eye on Hal. If he looks to be up to something, give me a shout."

"Got it ma'am." Arisia replied as dozens of small pellets harmlessly impacted against Shepard's powerful shield.

Jordan spoke into his comm, almost feeling sorry for the two trainees as he continued peppering Shepard's Barrier with multiple hits. Even a thousand bug bites could wear down the most powerful of barriers, but that wasn't the plan here. "Bring the rain buddy."

"You got it Hal!" The gigantic battery of missiles and gatling guns that appeared on the Lantern's shoulders could have easily made him the GL poster boy for the word 'overkill.'

_You have got to be kidding me... A big ass missile launcher as part of a training exercise?! _Keeping her calm visage, Shepard merely clenched her fists tighter as she tried to decide how to deal with this latest threat. "This was what I was waiting for. Just focus on Hal." Arisia's eager nod gave her all the motivation she needed. _Okay, let's see how smug they look after this..._

"Fire in the hole poozers! Hehe." A variable smarm of green projectiles raced towards the platform, the missiles and rounds barely more than empty holographic projections, but Kilowog didn't feel the need to inform Shepard of that fact.

"Thicken your shield Arisia!" Shepard shouted, wanting to be safe than sorry just in case her plan backfired. Dealing with energy and forces unknown to her and thrusting her into a combat simulation was liable to end badly, but there was little choice in the matter now as Shepard gathered her new power around herself before letting it loose. The spherical Shockwave she generated shattered her barrier, but it was a small price to pay as the missiles Kilowog sent their way were obliterated moments before they made contact with either of them. The smoke and small explosions that followed obscured her from sight, allowing Shepard to fly forward. Kilowog only had a split second to realize he was in trouble as Shepard unloaded an assault rifle construct in his exposed chest just enough to see a flickering in the glowing shield around him. "You're dead Sergeant, have a nice day."

"You forgot me Shepard." She barely had time to pull up as a jet crashed into the wall where she had just been moments ago. Kilowog shot an angry glare for having been used as bait, but grunted his approval nonetheless at Hal's successful tactic. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a defenseless young Lantern to knock off of her pedestal."

"Who said she was defenseless? Arisia, now!" Arisia grinned widely as she sent a blast of emerald light directly into the smug pilot's chest.

"Ow. Wait...you cheated..." A huge grin split Hal's face as he gave the young blonde a thumbs up while still holding his chest with his other hand. "Nice work kid!"

Enthusiastic clapping reached their ears once the smoke cleared. "Bravo, bravo! I haven't seen such initiative or quick thinking from one of our young recruits in years!" Jordan sighed before quickly joining the others as Ganthet approached the group. This was just what he needed right now after being pasted twice in a row. "It truly is amazing how many recruits never realize that there is no prohibition against the 'target' defending themselves during that particular exercise."

"Hey Ganthet, what brings you down this way?" Out of all of the Guardians, Ganthet was the one Hal, by far, liked the most. He was the one that you could talk to no matter what time of day it was, and he'd always have a friendly and inviting smile on his old face. Not only that, but Ganthet made an honest effort to connect to the Green Lanterns under the collective Guardians' care.

"Why, to check on our newest arrivals, of course. Hello Arisia Rrab...and Erica Shepard I believe?" The small Guardian's bright blue eyes almost looked guilty for a moment as he gazed up at Shepard, quickly floating up to eye level with her. "I feel I must apologize for the current predicament you find yourself in Commander. One of our more gifted scientists ran an unauthorized experiment on a GL ring which had just returned to Oa. Apparently, in an attempt to seek out a new source of Will users for the rings, or so I am told. Let me assure you that we will _not_ automatically expect you to serve the Corp, as with all new recruits, and we will do our utmost to return you to your original galaxy and reality." The look of guilt returned as Ganthet hesitated for moment before continuing. "But I fear that might take quite some time to accomplish, as the initial results of the experiment were far more accidental than intended."

Appreciating Ganthet's blunt honesty, Shepard looked at the ring on her finger for only a moment before looking back to the small Guardian before her. "While I do want to get home as soon as possible, I'm here now, and it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of what your people have done already. You came down here as a sign of good faith, and admitted to a mistake made by one of your own. That tells me you're trying, and that's enough for me to trust you."

"Very well then, as we are always in need of willful warriors..." A slight grin appeared on the Guardian's lips at the obvious pun. "I would like to officially welcome you to the Green Lantern Corp, Lantern 147, even if this is to be, hopefully, a short posting for you."

"Oh I don't know, I might find I like it out here by the time you do get it figured out." Shepard chuckled, before her smile disappeared and she nodded her head to the Guardian. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep me informed of any progress however, sir. I did kind of got pulled out here in the middle of the worst war you could imagine."

"Sadly, when it comes to war, I can imagine quite a great deal Commander. Please, continue enlightening your so called 'instructors' with your new and exciting ideas. I'm sure the entire Corp could benefit from them, if you would be willing to share some of your wisdom?"

_Okay….just how old is this guy? Something in those blue eyes says far older than any asari Matriarch. _Instead of pursuing that line of thought further, Shepard changed the subject. "I think I can help you out Ganthet." Shepard replied, getting the distinct impression that Ganthet was doing more than giving her something to occupy her time with. _He's a born diplomat, or I'm still an FNG._ Whatever his reason for being so generous, there _was _something that she wanted to ask. "Excuse me sir, but what do you know of anti-matter?" Remembering Ardakian's wounds and her timely arrival, Shepard wanted to know just what was capable of doing that kind of damage. Not only that, but with the power generated by the rings, how it had gotten close to begin with.

"Anti-matter eh? May I assume you mean the Shadow Demons which wounded Ardakian Trawl when she was able to rescue you from them? If so, anti-matter is the highly volatile material of which they are composed. I highly suggest _never _letting one of them touch you if it can be avoided. Perhaps you would like to attend the briefing later tonight on this dangerous enemy we face at our doorstep?"

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into now? _"Um...I'll keep that in mind. And what do you mean by doorstep sir?"

"Oh Ganthet here just means that a giant evil force is massing to strike Oa from the inside of this system's star. Honestly, I kinda figured that might be a bit much for you two to handle right now." Hal's rather sheepish expression showed how much he liked the idea of having kept the information from them until now.

"I won't even ask how it's possible anything can survive that kind of heat and radiation." Shepard's head was spinning at the very idea, but with everything she had seen lately, it didn't seem so outlandish either. "I take it evacuation of this planet, and the system, is already proceeding?"

"Indeed, when it comes to threats to destroy Oa, we take such potential catastrophes very seriously." With that, Ganthet floated away, leaving the small group to ponder what was heading their way.

"How long do we have before the briefing Hal?" Arisia finally said, as they all watched the concerned Guardian depart.

"Five hours, tops. Oa's got a twenty five hour cycle. Makes time zones a pain to remember when jumping between galaxies."

"I bet." It only took Shepard a moment to come up with what they'd be doing for the next five hours. "Then I guess we better get as much practice as we can before the briefing. Sergeant, where are the advanced courses?"

"You're looking at 'em." Kilowog grinned as his missile pack and gatling guns formed around him once more.

An emerald sphere of energy launched itself from Erica's palm and crashed into the construct, shattering it instantly. "No really, where are they? I'm smart enough to know that I know almost nothing at this point. Arisia and I can use any advice and practice you can throw at us."

Hal took one look at Kilowog's dumbfounded mug and glanced back at the impatiently waiting woman. "Ah...new plan. Kilowog and I just throw everything we can think of at you, including the kitchen sink. Sound good?"

Erica nodded in appreciation as she turned to the famous Lantern duo. "I'll do my best to make sure I don't injure either of you. But, we're on a tight schedule, so no promises." Hal noticed an odd sound to his left and tried to remember the last time he had heard Kilowog gulp in fear. Today it seemed, was going to be one of their worst days in the Corp.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Erica's just joking. Right?" Arisia's answer was provided when a pair of pistol constructs appeared on Shepard's hips as well as a shotgun in her hands. "Or not..."

_**End notes: **__Vergil1989; When did the instructors become the students exactly? Were you expecting that partner? I certainly wasn't. 'Snickers.' In all seriousness, making Hal and Kilowog look like fools was fun, I'll say that._

_Archer83: The circle is now complete. The student has now become the one who kicks Hal's ass repeatedly. Oh and poor Kilowog too, can't forget him now can we? All in less than a few hours, but it's Shepard, did you really expect anything less from an N7 rated marine and Council Spectre?_

_Vergil1989; Nope, I certainly didn't anyway. Even so, a couple of instructors and a being the size of a moon are two different things._

_Archer83: I'm sure Mogo would politely ask if someone else could train Shepard anyway. Anyone who could come up with a Cain Construct would probably make him slightly nervous._

_Vergil1989; As always, feedback is welcome. Keep the light burning strong!_


	3. The Hardest Part is Not Knowing

_Opening Notes; Vergil1989; Someone expressed concern with Shepard being too strong and unstoppable. Let me say again that there's a difference between training and actual combat. Especially in the GL Corp where the rules of engagement are vastly different, as are the enemies they face. Even so, thanks for keeping us honest. D_

_Archer83; What he said. ; )_

**Chapter 3; The Hardest Part is Not Knowing.**

**Oa**

**Green Lantern Living Quarters**

Out of everything that hadn't survived being blasted by Harbinger, and her subsequent trip through some kind of spatial rift, Shepard's omni-tool was the lucky winner. After a long session of training with Arisia, Kilowog, and Hal, or rather _their _training with her, a little peace and quiet to look through the countless pictures and videos she had accumulated was exactly what she needed. She hadn't known she had passed out in her bunk, utterly exhausted, until the dream started.

She was on the _Normandy _again, more specifically, she was in her private quarters. When she turned over on her side, Erica saw that Liara was beside her. Dream or not, she wasn't about to complain about this one as Shepard gently tapped the asari's nose, earning an amused chuckle from the woman next to her. "Must you always wake me up Erica? I was having such a wonderful dream."

"Care to share, or should I guess? If it was Chambers, I can't really blame you." She wasn't all that surprised when Liara moved closer and pressed her forehead against her own. "So, it was Lawson then? Garrus? Oh I know, it was Wrex right?" The amused smirk on the asari's face only served to make Erica grin.

"Shepard, for such a fascinating woman, you have the worst imagination. I have only enough room for one person in my life, and she's right next to me." The moment their lips met, Erica forgot all about her earlier teasing and pulled her closer still. It was only when they pulled apart that she saw the tears streaming from Liara's eyes. "Why did you leave us Erica?"

"I didn't want to Liara." Her attempt to entwine her fingers with Liara's was met with the coldest glare she had ever seen on her lover's face. Erica's mind immediately flashed back to when they were finishing the hunt for the Shadow Broker, and it scared Shepard more than a little to see that coldness return, even in the slightest.

The young asari pulled away from her warm embrace, and Erica's heart broke at the look of betrayal in Liara's light bluish-gray eyes. "You were the one holding us together, the one giving us the smallest bit of hope that we might actually defeat the Reapers."

"I know….but I'm trying to get back. You know I wouldn't have left by choice! I wouldn't have left _you_." Sitting up in their bed, Erica tried once more to pull Liara into her arms, but the asari pulled away and stood, making it clear she didn't want to be touched.

"But you did...and we paid the price." Just as Erica's emerald eyes shot towards her love's naked back, the ceiling was blasted away by an all too familiar red beam of energy. Screaming her name, Erica's fingertips barely brushed against Liara's as they were both violently sucked into the dark void beyond.

"Shepard! Wake up!" Hal shouted, managing to get a shield up just in time to block Shepard's punch aimed at his face. Ignoring the frightened look in those otherwise defiance-incarnate emerald eyes he had come to admire, even if he had only known her a few hours, Hal kept trying to calm the soldier down as best he could. "Easy, easy, it was just a dream. And I'm gonna take a wild guess that it wasn't a great one."

"What was your first clue?" Erica sighed and looked away as she pushed herself to a sitting position on her bunk. Her omni-tool had since powered down from inactivity, but she wasn't too concerned about it.

"Maybe...the wild thrashing, or the fact you tried to punch me? Oh wait, you were trying to do that earlier." Ignoring the glare he received when he sat next to her, Hal continued. "When you screamed I ran in here to check on you. Don't you dare be embarrassed, I've had my fair share of crappy dreams Shepard." Hal paused for a moment, before sighing deeply, as if questioning his desire to share with her. "Kinda creeped me out when I woke up with Kilowog's arm wrapped around me while he nursed a broken nose with the other one. Do me a favor, don't tell him I told you that." Deciding to take a chance, Hal looked to the deck between them before meeting Shepard's intense gaze. "Some of the Green Lanterns here don't have anywhere else to go. Some have lost their entire home planets due to war or natural disasters. We might wear the most powerful piece of jewelry ever conceived, but that doesn't change much of anything. A lot of the GLs I've known have scars, most of them not on the surface, just like you."

Just as he was getting ready to head out, Erica stopped him with a question. "And you? What about you Hal?"

Turning slightly as he looked over his shoulder, Hal quietly answered her. "I've lost good friends. More than I like to think about. Briefing's in ten minutes Shep. And, by the way, thanks for saving one of them today, even if you were knocked out at the time."

"Shut up flyboy." Erica managed a weak grin before nodding in acknowledgment of Hal's thanks. "I'll be there, just give me a minute. Gonna need someone to show me the way after all." It was Hal's turn to nod as he left the room to give her some privacy. Thanking whatever luck she had left as she went to the bathroom that came with the living area, Shepard took a moment to clean her face and straighten her hair out. Such a simple task was soothing in its own way, and it gave her mind something else to think about other than that damn nightmare, as she pulled her blonde hair into a neat ponytail. Fabricating a band for it from the literal ton of omni-gel she had stored on her omni-tool was child's play.

Hal was surprised that Erica was true to her word as two minutes later, she was out of her room and already a foot off the ground. "I could get used to this."

Erica crossed her arms, a playful smirk on her face. "Having someone that's on time, or the fact I mean what I say? I think you forgot that I'm a marine, flyboy. Part of the job description."

"Once a marine, always a marine huh?" At her surprised look, Hal did his best to shrug his shoulders even though they were currently in flight to the briefing. "Soldiers are a dime a dozen on most worlds I've been to Shepard. Not only that, but I'm a test pilot back home remember? Military jets are my incredibly fast and agile bread and butter, well, technically Carroll Ferris's, since she owns the company I work for."

"Oh right, the one you're holding a torch for back home? Sergeant Kilowog apparently likes to dish out embarrassing info on you." Erica paused in flight for a moment as she pointed a finger at Hal's face. "And _really_, what's with the mask? He had a few choice words about that too. I'll give you style points for the white gloves."

"Everyone has a few choice words about the mask, but you try making a living where there's 24/7 news cycle and they know your face. Believe me, it's not easy." Hal flew on, not bothering to see if she would follow. Quickly catching up with him, Erica frowned at his last words, knowing from personal experience how hard a military life could be.

"Guess some things never change. Alright, I'll give ya that one flyboy. On the other hand, my _entire _galaxy knows what _I _look like. Don't see me wearing a mask." Hal smirked and pointed at the helmet that had appeared on her head after she cleaned herself up.

Jordan made a show of looking her up and down before gesturing at her 'gear'. "I don't wear a full set of armor. Also, I don't carry a grenade launcher...and a shotgun...and a sniper rifle...and-"

Holding up a hand, Erica couldn't have kept the chuckle out of her voice if she had wanted to. "For the record, I only used a shotgun and a pistol...most of the time. I never used them on nosy reporters though. I had considered it once or twice, don't get me wrong."

"Yeah, knowing you, they'd probably be lucky to get away with just a broken nose." As Erica subtly rubbed the back of her neck, Hal's grin widened. "Assaulting a poor, defenseless pain in the ass reporter. Why am I not surprised Shep?" Hal shook his head in mock disappointment.

From the appearance of a hint of rage, he knew it was a bit of a touchy subject. "She was badmouthing the sacrifices of several ships' crews that went up against the first Reaper we had ever seen. I made the call to save my galaxy's Council, the heads of the entire galactic community, and the _ten thousand _crew members aboard their ship, at the cost of thousands of human lives. Damn right I punched her."

"Not judging you. You're done punching me for today, right?" Hal felt a slight sting in his shoulder as Erica whacked him, hard. "Ow."

"I am now. There is something that's been bothering me since I woke up though, Hal. How did you know about the Reapers before I even mentioned them?" She knew she hadn't said anything about them before Hal had back at the medical facility, and she had only then remembered it. Now, Erica wanted an answer.

"Uh...the ring did more than analyze your abilities and give you that little crash course. Rings act as recording devices, among many other uses, so we were able to observe the events that happened to you right before you arrived."

"It read my mind, literally?" She wasn't sure what she thought about that fact, but Erica did know she wasn't so thrilled about having her life laid bare, even if it was standard operating procedure for the Corp's new ring bearers.

"Hate to say it, but….more or less. You're uncomfortable with that. I can't blame you, believe me, so was I, at first." The rings usually had a better understanding of their bearers than the wielders themselves did, but most got used to that idea sooner or later. "I was assured that no really private moments are ever shared, save with the Guardians themselves, and they _usually_ never talk about the lives they've witnessed since the founding of the Corp." Jordan paused for a moment, unsure of how to explain this next part."They, ah, might have shown a few of us what you'd could call a 'highlights' reel of your personal experiences." Hal held up his hands defensively at the frosty emerald gaze he was receiving. "Probably only because of the incredible nature of your arrival and all." _And from that horrified look on your face I just royally screwed up explaining that somehow._

Now she _really _was horrified, not to mention embarrassed beyond belief, and Hal wondered if flying into the nearest black hole would have been preferable course of action at that moment. "Good to know they don't air out everyone's dirty laundry or anything. I mean, why would I care if a bunch of ancient beings I know _nothing_ about have my entire _life _in some data file?"

"How do you think I felt about them knowing about my college days?" His attempt at humor might as well fallen into its own black hole, for all the good it did.

"_You_ didn't destroy an _entire_ star system Jordan!" In a flash, Shepard's cold rage had turned into something that looked a lot like guilt and shame to Hal, not to mention betrayal. "Don't bother trying to lie to me, I'm sure you skim through all your new 'students' lives before you train them."

As if to prove her point, a new voice entered their argument amidst the Oan skyway. "The Bahak System. It was either the nearby batarian colony, or your entire galaxy then and there." Arisia said, having flown to them once she had spotted them, while making her own way to the briefing. "You tried to send a message to them to get them to evacuate, but it was blocked by Harbinger's interference."

"Thank you for proving my point Arisia." Erica growled, her stone cold glare making Hal wonder if flying off as fast as he could was even an option at that moment. With a heavy sigh, Shepard looked away. "Damage's done, let's just get this over with."

"If it's any comfort Erica, what we were shown of your crew….I'd have been honored to have been there." Arisia finally said, and while she was understandably upset over having her entire life laid out for everyone to see, the elfin teen managed to get a smile out of the battle scarred soldier in front and to the left of her. The awe in the young girl's face helped in easing some of Shepard's anger and shame.

"They were the best people I could have ever served with. They were the greatest friends and family anyone could have asked for." Hal couldn't help but notice how Erica rubbed at the ring beneath the green power ring on her right hand.

Jordan took notice of the platinum band, and how much it obviously meant to her. "At least one of us had the courage to chase after their heart's desire. Must have been a Hell of a guy, or gal, love is blind after all."

"Uh...well, it's….complicated. Liara's an asari….and they are technically monogendered." When Erica's words sunk in for Hal, Arisia couldn't help but put her hand in front of her face and laughed into her gloved palm at the embarrassed look on his face. "Here, take a look, can't blame me for falling head over heels can ya?" Erica smirked as Hal's jaw dropped, seeing the image of Liara she displayed for him.

"The hot blue archeologist? Huh, and she was so innocent and sweet before she met you." Shepard's glare was firmly back in place as she shut the device off, just as Arisia took a quick peek out of curiosity.

"Shut up flyboy." Erica cringed as a sudden thought struck her. "Oh God. If my relationship with Liara was on your 'highlights reel'...I swear I'm going to-" Hal frantically shook his head and started to back away from the now seething Spectre.

"It wasn't, I promise. The Guardians aren't quite that invasive. Or perverted. Lucky for you and me." _I just had to open my big mouth, and then Arisia helped stick my foot in it. I'll be amazed if the council chamber is still in one piece after the briefing at this point._

If he had paid attention to the full 'highlights', and not just the parts where things blew up, Hal would have known that Shepard was restrained when it mattered. There was no doubt that she'd make them at least answer a few pointed questions, if nothing else. Arisia had seen more than enough to know that if anyone could make the Guardians talk, it'd be Commander Shepard. Landing on the entrance pad to the hall, Shepard turned to her new allies. "Stop looking at me like that Jordan. I'll be fine."

"Wasn't worried about you. I saw enough explosions to know I have good reason to worry about at least one or two of the Guardians though." Scar and Appa being the two he was most concerned about, off the top of his head anyway.

Arisia stepped in front of Erica, blocking her path to the large metallic door before them. "If they treat you unfairly, we'll be the first to stand up for you Erica."

Shepard had to grin at the determined look in the young girl's eyes. _Sweet kid. Naive as hell, but sweet._

"Got that right poozer." Kilowog's rather heavy slap to her back almost knocked Erica over, but she recovered quickly and merely grinned at the giant alien behind her. "Had to make sure you found your way here, what with Jordan's bad sense of direction. And don't even get me started on the kid, woulda starved to death her first day if someone hadn't shown her the mess hall."

"Ha ha Kilowog." Jordan was about to say something else, but when another friend of his landed, he immediately turned his gaze to the red head that was heading their way. "Hey Laira, glad to see you made it."

"Hal Jordan, it has been too long." Bowing her head in respect to Hal, Laira merely nodded to Shepard and Arisia. Erica figured just from the way she carried herself, her culture was one driven by honor and duty, and that actions spoke far louder than any words she could have offered. As if to prove that, Laira got straight to the point with her next comment. "Greetings. You must be Jordan's new students."

"Erica Shepard, Arisia Rrab, meet Laira Omoto. Next to Sinestro and Kilowog here, there's no other Green Lantern I'd rather fight beside." Taking in the incredibly calm, yet obviously dangerous, woman, Shepard was distinctly reminded of Samara as Jordan introduced her to them. Purple skin and pointed ears did nothing to detract from the comparison her mind had drawn between the two.

"You pay me too much honor, Hal Jordan of Earth, but I thank you for your kind words. The sentiment is shared, for there are few Green Lanterns I'd trust beside me." From that one statement alone, Shepard's gut told her she could trust this woman at her back in combat.

"And I'm one of them, right?" Hal asked, sounding confident of the answer, and it wasn't hard to see the tinge of pride in his eyes.

Erica wanted to roll her own emerald eyes as Jordan put his hands on his sides and stood just a bit taller. _Maybe he should add a long flowing white cape to his outfit while he's at it._

Just a hint of amusement appeared in her blueish green eyes, as a sly grin pulled at Laira's lips. "Perhaps." With that, Laira flew ahead of the pack, leaving the small group to catch up.

"So, what's her story?" Erica finally asked, doing her best not to get squished between aliens she had never imagined, as dozens of more Lanterns started to land behind them. She didn't need Kilowog to glare at her to start moving forward, clearing the way for everyone behind them. Her question wasn't asked to satisfy her own curiosity however. She could see that Arisia was starting to tense up in anticipation of what was coming. _Need to get her thinking about something other than the coming battle._

"Maybe she'll tell you one day, like she told me. Once she trusts you enough that is." Noticing the way Erica kept subtly jerking her head to Arisia, Hal caught onto her game plan at last. "If you're looking for stories though, there is one that most rookies learn their first day in the Corp. About the first Green Lantern, Avra."

"Avra? Let me guess, he was the one that nobody expected to be a hero? Some normal person, like Arisia here, who found bravery within themselves at just the right moment?" Erica smirked at the mildly annoyed frown on Hal's face.

"You make it sound so meaningless when you say it like that Shepard." Hal groaned, but he recovered quickly as he looked to those behind him. "There's an entire story in the Book of Oa devoted to Avra for his accomplishments, but you did get the highlights just about right. First chapter, first verse: The first to be given a ring, was not the first Lantern. The first Lantern, was Avra."

Once again, Erica took the wind out of Hal's sails by cutting straight to the point. "Hmm...so he was the first one to use what you call constructs, the first to realize his ring's full potential?"

"I'm just gonna stop now Shep. You're sucking all the fun out of my story telling here!" Hal's finger shot out at a disappointed looking Arisia, as if to remind Shepard that this had been _her_ idea in the first place. "See, some people _like_ my stories."

"I don't know Jordan, heard most of 'em at least a dozen times by now. Wasn't too impressed the first time around either." Kilowog chuckled at Hal's offended glare.

"Alright, I'll shut up, this time." Shepard promised, holding up her hands in an attempt to placate Hal's bruised ego.

Hal just nodded with a slight sigh before continuing. "Thank you...as I was saying, before _someone _interrupted, the first Lantern was-"

Before Jordan could utter another word, the Guardians proceeded to enter the large chamber over them. "This session of the Council is now in order."

"Oh come on!" A distinctly irritated voice could be heard saying moments later.

"What was that Lantern 2814?" A particularly stern faced Guardian looked right at Hal from his place on the ring platform above the crowd, stopping his tirade cold before it had a chance to begin.

"Nothing Appa." Hal hurriedly replied, falling silent immediately thereafter. _Don't need Guardian Appapoplectic on my ass. Heh. I'll save that one for later._

Kilowog quietly whispered behind Shepard and Arisia. "Aw, they ruined story time. How are we gonna know how it ends?" Erica had to fight not to grin like an idiot next to a now blushing Hal.

"Not. _One. _More. Word." Hal harshly whispered back over his shoulder as the briefing finally got underway.

"Yes sir." Erica chuckled quietly before letting her emerald eyes fall to the Guardians above them. _Reminds me of the Citadel Council's meeting area, with these blue midgets above their soldiers. At least they don't make you climb endless flights of stairs to worship them. Damn...I really have gotten jaded in my old age._

The following fifteen minutes were enlightening, in more ways than one, for Erica Shepard. Having questioned how anything could survive a heat of a star, she had her answer when the tyrant, known as Krona, was revealed when Ardakian Trawl placed her ring in the center of the meeting hall. "The enemy is using Oa's very star against us, by opening some type of portal in its chromosphere. I saw Krona's army first hand, and it's made up of a massive number of Shadow Demons. We'll need every Lantern to deal with this new threat to Oa, and I would also suggest an immediate evacuation."

Ganthet, the Guardian that had befriended her and nearly every Green Lantern recruit, spoke next. "We have already sent out the call to every Lantern, Ardakian Trawl, and evacuation is set to begin momentarily. The Book of Oa is being prepped for this very reason, and we plan to move all important documents and artefacts to the Brume Kane Star Cluster."

"Excuse me Ganthet, aren't these precautions a bit excessive?" Erica asked, having a hard time imagining running for any reason. The enemy was huge, but she was used to dealing with threats that were far bigger than herself. "Krona might be big, and I might be new around here, but I've seen what these rings can do. Is evacuation really the best course of action when we could be focusing our energies elsewhere?"

"While your observations are well founded from your personal experiences Commander, I guarantee you have not fought the likes of Krona in your brave endeavors to save your own galaxy." Ganthet replied, nodding his approval despite the fact she was well out of her depth this time. Not only that, he had purposely let a hint of her abilities drop in the gathering, and the buzz in the crowd was palpable as questions arose of just how strong their new recruit was.

_Damn, I better watch myself around Ganthet. He's a born diplomat, just as I thought. Not to mention dubiously clever. Still, two can play this game. _"Well, it was only _one_ galaxy after all, how many galaxies does your average Lantern protect?"

"Three thousand and six hundred sectors are under our jurisdiction in the known universe, Lantern 147. Do the math yourself. Now, can we continue with this briefing, or do you have any more _insightful_ comments to share while you continue to waste our time?" The stern faced Guardian retorted, and Hal was one of the few people to see how Shepard's hands clenched up at the verbal beatdown she had received from his least favorite Oan overlord.

_Note to self, do not leave her alone with Appa. Period. _Images of the Guardian getting the crap beaten out of him by an enraged Shepard, which, oddly enough, wasn't that hard to imagine, popped up in Hal's mind, causing him to shudder. He leaned over to quiet whisper in the deadly still woman's ear. "Take it easy Shep, Appa's a pompous wind bag on the best of days."

"Gee you think?" Shepard whispered back, calming herself down as the briefing continued. She needed to know everything they had on this Krona, then she'd worry about the blue midget if she got the chance. _Pick your battles Shepard._ Anderson's voice echoed through her mind, taking the edge off of her frayed nerves before she managed to relax completely.

"Monitoring stations are being set up as we speak, and the number of Lanterns in system should roughly double within the next twelve hours. This briefing is concluded. All Lanterns, recharge your rings immediately as the Central Battery will be the last item removed from Oa." Appa's clearly dismissive tone was enough to empty the chamber in rapid order.

**Three hours later...**

Even with a dozen people saying the oath at a time, Shepard and her new friends were still standing in line three hours after the meeting had ended. Being used to action, any action really, waiting in line was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Especially since she was wedged between Kilowog and Hal, with Arisia on her left and Ardakian on her right. Anytime the line moved forward, she had to worry about Kilowog bumping into her and sending her into Hal's back. "Fair warning guys. If I have to stand in this damn line another minute, I'm going to go nuts. Ummpphh!" Smacking into Hal's back for the _second _time as she stumbled forward, Erica glared at the suddenly apologetic looking Kilowog behind her. "I swear to whatever god you believe in Sergeant, if you push me _one _more time...I might end up getting court martialed on my first day." Kilowog just held up his huge hands and took a step back, shoving into those behind him rather than find out what would happen if he accidentally bumped into the glaring woman a third time.

"I would pay to see that. Try not to think about it though rookie, waiting is part of the job. I would have thought you'd know that by now, _Commander_." Ardakian replied, her arms crossed once again under her chest as her tail swished back and forth. To the untrained eye, she would have appeared perfectly at ease, but the minute twitch in her tail told Shepard she was just as eager to get to the sun, and Krona, as she was.

_Okay, she saved my life, so I'll let that bitchy sarcastic lecture slide. _"I mean, why do they stand on the platform, and not just hover next to it? You could get dozens of rings charged at the same time! I understand the symbolism and all, but what good is a morale booster if this place gets attacked and these people still have their proverbial pants down?"

"The point is to charge your ring, not use it every second of the day. Besides, old habits die hard, and this happens to be one of them." Trawl retorted, hating the wait as much as Shepard, but she was better at hiding it. "Krona hasn't escaped his prison yet anyway. We'd know the moment he did, trust me."

"Wait...some jack ass thought locking him up in _a star _was a good idea? The main star of the system where your headquarters happen to be located... What could possibly go wrong with that plan? Oh right, you could somehow break out and annihilate your conveniently located enemy's HQ." Sarcasm dripped off of her lips as Erica crossed her arms, sighing heavily at how today was going. The other day, the very idea of a titan the size of a moon would have been ridiculous, even by her standards. Now? It wasn't so outlandish, even with the fact said titan had been sealed away in his own pocket universe.

Arisia, as predictable as ever, was the one to try and calm the tension in the air. "Technically, he was broken down into disembodied energy. Except he reconstituted himself in his anti-matter universe, and he's using the sun as a doorway, as Ardakian explained. He could have come from anywhere to my understanding, but he chose to use Oa's sun as his point of entry."

"Oh." Rubbing the back of her neck, Erica had to shake her head and wonder how she had gotten it wrong. The level of physics for these people was staggering, let alone the enemies they faced on a regular basis. "Damn, all this is a lot to get used to."

"Did I just hear something resembling doubt come out your mouth Shep? Wow, I was starting to think that wasn't possible." As Hal raised a surprised eyebrow, Erica tried not to let the cocky man's smirk get to her. She wasn't entirely successful.

"Shut up Jordon... I mean _sir_. I'm human, just like you." Shepard had to wonder why the Guardians had bothered to go to such an extreme in the first place, as she took in the various interesting aliens around them as they prepared to battle the former prisoner. "Okay, answer this one smart guy, why didn't the Guardians just kill this Krona instead of letting him live? Leaving bad guys still breathing tends to bite you in the ass later on."

"She's got us there Jordan." Kilowog scratched at his chin, having wondered that himself. "Some folks I can understand letting live, but someone as powerful as this Krona guy? And he was at least as bad as some of those Reaper things you fought. By the way, I really liked it when you shot that big Terminator looking one in the face with a mini nuke. Classic!"

"That was one of my _better _moments." Shepard shrugged, not about to go into further details about that particular mission. The Collector base had been one of the hardest missions she had gone through, and not because of the human Reaper that had been under construction. She had nearly lost her entire squad from the swarms of seekers and Collectors.

"Hey, I remember watching that part, you seemed awfully worried about What's-her-name when she almost went over the-" Hal stumbled forward, Shepard roughly shoving the man to get him moving again. The fact he almost face planted onto the walkway was just a nice bonus. "Touchy...I was just gonna say that was a hell of a catch."

"Thanks, I guess." Erica shivered slightly, remembering that moment like it happen yesterday. "I knew I was either going to catch Tali or end up going over the edge with her." Making the jump to the _Normandy's _open airlock hadn't been a choice. It was either she'd make it, or she didn't.

Kilowog's found his respect for the new recruit jumping up a few notches, along with his brow. "No third option huh? What about acceptable losses?" _Deagon got one thing right, get a recruit madder than hell...and you'll see what they're really made of._

When most people got pissed off, their voices rose a few octaves. In Shepard's case, it dropped to a whisper that chilled the massive Sergeant's blood. "When it comes to my crew, no loss is acceptable. I don't leave people behind, no matter what."

Kilowog stuck his finger in her face, proudly beaming at the now confused, and still slightly pissed off, woman. "Good answer rookie."

"Why am I not surprised?" Realizing she had been played, Shepard rolled her eyes but managed a small smile. "Let me guess, you play that little mental game with all your new recruits, don't you Sergeant?"

"Better than being thrown into a volcano, trust me. I still have the singe marks from that little bit of training with my former drill sergeant. Guy named Deegan, and he was a damn good Lantern." Kilowog replied, remembering the entire ordeal all too clearly since he had only learned to respect the sergeant after Deegan had fallen.

"Yeah, ol' Kilowog here is positively gentle by comparison. Oops, did I say that out loud? Sorry buddy." Hal turned back to staring at the decreasing number of people ahead of them as he grinned, knowing Kilowog's eyes were probably burning holes in the back of his head at that moment. "You should ask him about that weird, furry little alien cub sometime. How the heck one got in the middle of a battlefield, I'll never know. Deegan probably would have eaten it, but Kilowog here just gently picks the thing up and-"

"Shut up Jordan." Kilowog grumbled, tempted to form a giant hammer and use his buddy as a nail. "Probably right about Deegan though."

"When you're done reminiscing about old times, we have rings to charge." Erica said, seeing an opening in the crowd at last and she made a beeline for it.

"Commander." Stopping before the central battery, Shepard turned and met a bird like alien's gaze. Yellow skin, long pointed ears, a head crest, and a sharp beak like face were her fellow Lantern's most prominent features. "Tomar-Re, it's good to meet you in person at last."

"Nice to meet you Tomar-Re. Name's Erica Shepard." Holding out her hand, Tomar surprised her and immediately shook the offered limb. "You know Hal I take it?"

"Earth customs aren't as uncommon as you'd believe. If not for the current pressing matter at hand, I would be honored to with speak with you at length. Perhaps later?" Seeing that the group in front of him was almost finished, the blunt, yet polite, Lantern nodded slightly to Shepard. "Now, if you'll please excuse me."

"Of course, good luck out there." Shepard said, earning a quick smile from the man as he prepared to lift off from the platform after charging his own ring.

"You as well, Commander." Tomar-Re replied, even going so far to offer a quick salute to her in a show of respect before flying off.

"Nice guy. He reminds me of a certain overly polite assassin." Erica mused, as she lost herself in a good memory for a moment.

"Oh! Can I make an educated guess?" Arisia asked, after pushing her way to Erica's side.

"Knock yourself out kid." Erica chuckled, curious to hear the girl's guess as she approached the central battery alongside Hal, Kilowog, and Trawl. She had a feeling that Arisia would get it right, since she was an incredibly smart girl.

"Since he seemed to have a similar personality, honestly he was a little more polite, and came from a species mildly resembling Tomar-Re's own... I believe his name is Thane Krios? ...Assassin kind of narrowed it down too." Arisia said, with just a hint of humor in her big blue eyes as she bit her lip, waiting for Erica's response.

"You forgot one thing kid. Thane is a lot easier on the eyes." Arisia felt her cheeks turn crimson at the innuendo that fell from Erica's mouth.

"His voice _was_ rather...soothing." Trawl grinned widely, enjoying the uneasy looks that passed between Kilowog and a nearby Lantern while Hal looked ready to flee at a moment's notice.

Hal's eyes darted between the three women, their eyes suddenly glazed over in thought, as certain mental image popping into his mind. "Oh God! I _can't_ know that!"

"Uh, what's that human saying Jordan? 'I'm gonna need brain bleach'? Yeesh." Kilowog proceeded to nudge the momentary distracted trio to the end of the platform as they all raised their rings along with a few other Lanterns.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Realizing this was her first time consciously saying the oath, Shepard started to realize why it was such a big deal. It was about reaffirming your commitment to something far bigger than yourself. _Well, THAT, and measuring the recharge time so I don't blow up my ring, and my entire arm off, apparently. _A dozen voices chorused together as one, adding further weight to the entire affair.

In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power... Green Lantern's light.

Taking a moment to look at her ring in an entirely new light, Shepard closed her fist and nodded before turning to her new found friends. "Okay then. Let's go stop Armageddon."

A pink skinned woman next to them with long white flowing hair quirked an eyebrow at the confident woman's over the top bravado. "You've got a thing for making epic statements don't you?"

"I have my moments. Why do you think I'm still alive?" Shepard grinned, earning a chuckle from the woman who gently pushed past her to get to the battery.

"Because you always had the best people supporting you?" Hal pointed his thumb at his chest with a grin. "See, more or less the same here, you'll have me by your side Shep. Oh, and Kilowog, Arisia, and the rest of the Lantern Corp of course." Ardakian huffed at being left out of his little list.

"Sounds like I'll have the best...right behind me most likely. I've always taken the lead anyway." Erica grinned at the suddenly not so smug Green Lantern's frown.

"Hey, I can't let this handsome, chiseled face get dinged up, now can I?" Hal just sighed in defeat as his joke fell flat, the others flying past him, heading of the battery room alongside Shepard.

"Handsome? That might be pushing it flyboy. Wait…." She hadn't seen a single ship since waking up on Oa and exploring the planet to some limited degree, and wondered how they were going to get to the literal center of this particular universe. "Um….guys? How are we going to get there exactly?"

Kilowog stopped and stared at Shepard, surprised the question had even come out of her mouth. "Oh come on rookie! I was _really _starting to like you, and then you ask a dumb question like that."

"There _are _no dumb questions Sergeant. Only dumb instructors who don't answer them." Ardakian said with a slight scowl, holding her ring up to demonstrate for Shepard. A green glow enveloped the smirking woman as she flew alongside Erica and Arisia. "Now, Arisia, want to fill Commander Clueless in on how you got here? Nevermind, I got this." In a flash, Trawl was a green streak darting high into the atmosphere, before rapidly returning to her former spot in their little formation.

_Shit. This is not good._ "Would now be a bad time to mention that I got spaced and had a bad case of dead for two years?" The four of them just stared at her with understanding eyes for a moment, not surprised at all, having already seen that terrifying moment. It helped that there had been a long period of nothing before the images recorded on the ring had started up again. "I ah...I seriously might be a liability if I have to do what I think you want me to do."

"First time you ran into the Collectors, we saw that part too." All trace of humor had vanished from Hal's face as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Shep, the ring does more than make fancy constructs and shields. You'll be fine."

"To be a Green Lantern means you have the ability to overcome great fear Erica. I'm afraid, but I'm still willing to do my part in this. At first, I wondered why Hal wanted me to witness some of your experiences, but now I know. It's my responsibility to stay by your side, so you know you can count on my help if you ever need it. That's what...'squadmates?' do."

_Impressive choice of words kid. _"Damn it Arisia, now I _can't _chicken out." _Thanks for the kick in the ass, kid. If only Joker could see this, he'd be laughing his ass off right about now._ "I'd be the laughing stock of my entire galaxy if they found out I let a kid get the best of me." Despite the gentle gut punch to her ego, Erica smiled over at the young blonde beside her, glad to have Arisia by her side in this critical moment.

Flying a little behind the trio, Kilowog looked to his partner and smirked at the obvious bonding moment between his new recruits. "Arisia and Erica seem to be getting along. Did ya pair them together on purpose Jordan?"

"Not telling." The grin on Hal's face was answer enough as they made their final approach to Oa's upper atmosphere. "Ready guys? As soon as we breach atmo, push towards the sun with all you got!"

"Got it flyboy." Following Hal's example of forming a skin tight shield around herself, Shepard took a steadying breath, giving Arisia a final nod as blue sky gave way to the void of space. The moment they left Oa behind, Shepard couldn't help but marvel at the unobstructed view she had of the stars and a nearby moon around her. "Never thought I'd say this, but this is a thousand times better than seeing it through a cockpit window."

Ardakian actually managed to smile that the awed look on Erica's face, all the while keeping an eye on her just as much as she knew the others silently were. "Not bad huh? I'll have to take you sightseeing some time. Watch a couple supernovae, fly through a nebula, beat up a few space pirate gangs, we'll make a day of it."

"Just don't get too close to a black hole. Even these rings have their limits." Kilowog told her as they started to near the massive blazing star.

"Duly noted." She was about to say more, but the moment they flew past one of dozens of green shaded monitoring stations, she saw something flying straight for them. Something black as the void itself. "Scatter now!"

"Wha-" Arisia didn't get a chance to finish as Erica yanked her to the side before the Shadow Demon could tear into the young girl.

Seeing that the demon couldn't turn on a dime despite its speed, Erica banked 'up' hard and did her best to evade the seemingly endless stream of black death rushing to catch them. Grabbing Arisia's shoulder, she spun the shocked girl around to face the enemy as well as they raced backwards from the anti-matter creatures. "Start shooting!" Shepard led by example, grabbing the assault rifle off her back and laying down a rapid stream of emerald fire into the vicious entities. Spots of black were torn off the enemy in front of her, before it disappeared completely once she had done enough damage. "Smaller ones are easier to kill off. Good to know."

Hal's concerned voice emitted from her ring seconds later. "Watch out you two! There's a huge one heading in your direction! Running might be a good idea!"

"No! Form up and protect each other's backs! NOW!" Shepard gave Hal the 'look' she was so well known for back home, and he had no chance to argue. To her mind, if they ran, they'd just be chased down until they were torn apart. Having seen as many battles as she had, all she sensed from the demons was a mindless intent to kill and maim and devour. "Hal, Ardy, Sarge, better bring out your big guns now, no point in saving them if we're dead. Arisia, just keep blasting at them, try to straff as many at a time as you can."

"When did she get the right to call the shots?!" Kilowog shouted, but despite his complaint, his gatling guns and missile pack combo made its appearance, and he wasted no time in unleashing his own version of Hell against the Shadow Demons around them. For every one he gunned down, they'd split into two more, filling his 'sky' with black shades intent on only one thing.

"Fire in the hole! Space...whatever." Erica had already switched out her rifle for her grenade launcher as she sent multiple rounds into the streaming horde approaching them. The huge green explosions ripped into the demons' ranks, shredding their front lines. A giant grin plastered itself on Shepard's face when she suddenly realized thermal clips need not apply to objects formed out of pure Will energy. "I could get used to this!" Her finger now held the trigger down as a dozen 'grenades' wreaked havoc on the nearest enemies threatening them.

"Above you!" Hal shouted, throwing a jet at the giant demon that was bearing down on her at top speed. The resulting explosion was enough to throw even Shepard back several meters. When the 'smoke' cleared, he did a quick scan and saw other than a few stragglers which Arisia picked off, all of the major threats had been destroyed. "We're in the clear."

"For the moment." Trawl replied, the sword in her hand disappearing back into her ring before she addressed her fellow Lanterns. "Seeing your memories and seeing you in action are two completely different things. No wonder the Reapers saw you as a threat."

Shepard shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just a colossal pain in the ass like that."

"No kiddin' Commander." Kilowog replied, grinning like a loon after the display he had just been a part of.

"Commander huh? I'm missing 'poozer' and 'rookie' already." Despite how easily she had helped repel the anti-matter entities, Shepard wiped some sweat from her forehead, only then feeling how tired she was after the fight was over. "I will say this, this kind of fighting takes a lot out of you."

"Let's try and get some downtime then, before Krona rears his ugly mug." Hal said as he led the way to the nearest station, which was a hexagonal shaped disk of sorts that was in orbit around the sun. Using his ring to open a temporary one way door for his fellow Lanterns before closing it behind him. "Should be safe to power down for a while."

"Great, now we get to wait for Krona to make up his damn mind already." Erica's impatient eyes took in the many other Lanterns surrounding them before they fell on one man in particular.

"Patience Commander." Sinestro said from the front of the station, his arms behind his back as he stared at the sun. "When Krona comes, we will need every Lantern behind us to stop him. Rest while you can, you're going to need it." Turning his head to look at the new arrivals, he offered her a small smirk of approval. "I saw the fight by the way. Impressive work, for a pair of rookie Lanterns, Commander. We are far too used to fighting independently, far too confident in our own singular ability. The Corp could certainly use more of a squad based tactics mind set, in my opinion."

"I can see why you would be confident in your abilities since these rings are a powerful tool. Why would you need a squad when you have the power of an army in the palm of your hand?" Shepard could see the benefit of having single Lantern units, but she also saw the weaknesses behind such an ingrained habit as well. Small man units could slip in and out of enemy territory with ease if they did their jobs right, but because they were small units, if not a single soldier, they were also easily overwhelmed.

Confirming where her mind had gone, Sinestro continued. "One Lantern, no matter how powerful, is _still _one Lantern, Commander Shepard. Members of the GL Corp are not nearly as invincible as some of them like to think they are." Sinestro gave Hal a rather pointed stare before turning back to gaze at the star in front of him. "But, on the other hand, one person can change the tide of any conflict if they are in the right place at the right time."

"I seem to have all the luck when it comes to getting that particular position in a given battle." Erica mused, knowing she would do her best in this fight, but that she would be more of a hinderance than anything if she tried to command a battle she didn't fully understand. _This would be more Admiral Hackett's area of expertise anyway._

"I saw as much when the Guardians showed us your life story Commander. It is truly amazing how far your luck extended. But luck will always fail you in the end. Just as it did Abin Sur." At the slightly guilty look on Hal's face, Shepard realized he had gotten this Abin Sur's ring. Shepard found herself reappraising Sinestro as he turned to a clearly uncomfortable Hal, and spoke up in a solemn voice. "I cannot think of a worthier person to wear my friend's ring, Jordan. You've done amazing things for the Corp already, and I suspect, you'll do much more."

_Maybe I haven't seen enough of the Corp? It's pretty obvious these guys wouldn't hesitate to lay down their lives for each other...or for me. _ This was the unified galaxy she had fought for back home. Dozens of alien species, working together in common cause, it was enough to make Erica glad to be alive, even if this wasn't her reality. "So, how often does the Corp face an enemy of doomsday proportions Sinestro?" Shepard asked, having taken a spot next to the famous Lantern by the window.

"It depends on who you ask Commander. I'm sure Abin Sur would be quoting scripture right now. But to get back to your question, more than I'd care to admit. 'And so it is written, the enemy long buried shall return from a fire, and Oa will be consumed in its flames.' Almost makes you want to hide under the nearest rock." Sinestro replied, turning to look at the woman at his side, as well as the young girl that was fidgeting nervously behind her.

Hal put a hand on Arisia's shoulder before speaking. "Yup, sorry to disappoint you Shep, but dealing with planet sized bad guys is a usual Tuesday for us."

"Good to know this isn't a special occasion or anything then." The sarcasm in her voice was thick enough to dull an omni-blade's edge.

Ardakian grinned as she joined the small group by the station's window. "There was this one planet full of interesting alien amazons that I was sent to check out. That seemed special to me at least. More like a special week actually."

Hal smirked as he rolled his eyes at the smiling woman. "I _really_ didn't need to know that. Still, least you had some fun right? We can't work _all_ the time, after all."

"You're not the only one Jordan. Yeesh. Some of us try to make Lanterns look slightly more respectable." Kilowog grumbled, shaking his head before noticing something odd about the surface of the nearby sun. "Is anyone else noticing the tornado on the surface, or is it just me?"

**(For added effect, play A Hero Will Rise - Future World Music)**

Erica peered closer at the growing disturbance on the surface of the star. "Well, either the Wicked Witch of the West is going to make an appearance any second now, or Krona just got off his lazy incorporeal ass."

"Oh God... Is this the Blackest Night everyone talks about?" Arisia asked, having a really bad feeling this was going to be one of the hardest days of her life, if not her worst, or her last for that matter if things went badly.

"No my dear, only dusk." Sinestro replied, his ring already forming a skin tight shield around himself the moment it looked like Krona truly was coming.

"Just remember what you learned Arisia, and stay close to me, Ardakian, Hal, or Kilowog. You'll get through this." Shepard said, determined that if anyone would see another day, it'd be the naive young blonde student.

Sinestro's eyes narrowed as the star started to bulge outward. "Everyone to your positions!" Not a moment later, a massive blast of stellar debris raced to engulf the nearby monitoring stations as the Lanterns covered themselves in shields, taking the sun's explosive wave without a scratch. With the stations now gone, they would be directly exposed to whatever came next.

Having faced Reapers in all of their terrifying glory in every shape and size, Shepard thought she had seen enormous enemies before. Krona proved to be far greater in scale, making Harbinger seem small by comparison, as the moon sized black and yellow titan of anti-matter rose from the sun's core. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but that seems pretty damn ominous to me." The sun's plasma like core dripped off of Krona in searing cascades that had no effect on the giant himself.

Kilowog glanced at the Lanterns streaming towards the star, mostly on their own or in two's. "Everyone stick together! If I catch any of you on your own, you'll owe me five hundred push ups after this!" The cacophonous replies were all in the positive, much to the Sergeant's relief as the small 'squad' darted into the coming fray.

They didn't have to wait long for Krona's army of Shadow Demons to make an appearance, as the vile, writhing black creatures streamed out of the portal below him. Dark tendrils of death were seemingly everywhere in an instant, as they reached out to devour whatever lay in their path. Scattering before the massive number of demons attempting to chase them down, the surrounding Lanterns did their best to thin out the enemy lines.

"So, got a plan of attack Shepard?!" Hal shouted, swinging a baseball bat through a demon that got too close before throwing a jet into a tightly packed cluster.

"You want a plan?! Attack the damn things!" Erica shouted back, unleashing as many explosive shells from her grenade launcher as she could on anything that wasn't wearing green. Noticing one particularly huge clump of enemies barreling down on a section of Lanterns, Erica suddenly felt a familiar comforting weight settle in her arms. "Everyone brace yourselves! I'm done screwing around!" With a roar of defiance, the Cain construct that formed from her ring powered up before spitting out a single round right into the heart of the huge group. The resulting explosion was spectacular as a small spherical nuclear explosion shredded apart anything caught within its blast radius.

_Warning: Ring charge down to 85%. Continued use of the current, and might I say, overpowered construct, will rapidly drain remaining power. _Shepard ignored the almost annoyed sounding voice in her mind as she fired off another blast from the devastating weapon. _Ring charge now 75%...I'm fairly sure you did that on purpose._

_Thanks for stating the obvious you mickey mouse piece of shit._ Shepard grumbled to herself, having just enough time to glare at her ring before slicing another demon in two with a hastily constructed omni-blade.

Hal stared in awe at the still expanding sphere of deadly energy as it wiped out the rest of that group of demonic enemies. "Son of a bitch! Maybe a little more warning next time Shepard?!" Turning to face the rampaging beings on their flank, Jordan sent a fleet of fighters slamming into the ravenous horde.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Trawl shouted, a pair of heavy swords in her hands as well as a whip construct in her tail's grasp. Flipping about every which way, the whip in her tail had far greater reach than her swords, and it was just as sharp as she cut down several demons with every attack.

"What she said, Jordan. Pick up the pace!" Kilowog was putting his usual set of missile launchers and gatling guns to good use as he focused on keeping their immediate surroundings demon free so that the heavy hitters had a clear line of fire.

"Stop with the honorable combat crap Trawl!" Shepard yelled, as she whipped out her less energy intensive grenade launcher. "Think a little bigger, size _does _matter in battle."

"We need a new plan! There's too many to take on like this!" Arisia shouted, her ring discharging a continuous stream of green at everything that was missed by the explosions around her.

For every group of demons they destroyed, more kept coming out of Krona's anti-matter realm. Krona himself merely watched the proceeding with the same interest as a malevolent child with a magnifying glass, frying ants on a sidewalk. While they were holding their own, it wouldn't be long before Krona moved onto his main objective out of sheer boredom. A large group of Lanterns moved to intercept him, placing themselves far too close to the behemoth titan for Shepard's liking.

_What the hell are they thinking?! _Erica's emerald eyes widened as she played out the inevitable outcome in her head, seeing Krona started to lift his hands above and below them. "GET OUT OF THERE!" She didn't wait to see if they heard her or not over the communication device that was a part of the rings, as she flew over to the group as quickly as she could. Slamming his hands down on the now trapped Lanterns, just as Shepard would have done if she were in the same position, Krona had every intention of crushing as many of them as he could. Except something was holding his enormous strength back. "When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed!" Shepard shouted, pouring everything she had into the Barrier she had created around herself and the idiots caught with her between the massive set of hands. Sweat poured down her face as cracks formed in the shield, the enormous pressure putting far more strain on her ability to hold Krona at bay. "Get out of here! NOW!"

"You heard the Commander! Move!" Tomar-Re shouted, as he gave Erica a nod of gratitude, before turning to ensure the rapidly fleeing Lanterns cleared the area in time. "Gods be with you Shepard." Erica only nodded to Tomar-Re before he too fled the scene, joining the fight once more with his fellow Lanterns.

_So this is it. Getting squished between a giant megalomaniac's hands. Can't say I saw that one coming. At least I managed to do some good here..._ Looking at the wedding band one last time, her arm outstretched as she poured her remaining energy into her shield, Erica wouldn't have wiped the tears from her eyes even if she could have as her Barrier continued to crack around her. _Guess I'll be finding peace in the embrace of the goddess a little sooner than I thought, Liara. You better not keep me waiting for long._

"Tomar, where's Shepard?!" Hal shouted, catching sight of another of his friends even as he threw another fleet of jets at another swarm of anti-matter creatures. When he pointed to the sight of a flickering green shield in Krona's crushing hands, Hal's eyes shot open in shock. "No…. SHEPARD!"

"Hal stop!" Kilowog reached out and grabbed his recklessly courageous friend as Jordan started to dart towards the smug titan. "It's too late..."

With a huge and triumphant smirk, Krona pressed down completely, right before thousands of emerald shards shot out from the titan's colossal hands. Jordan watched in horror, his fists shaking with rage.

_Ending Notes: Vergil1989; Did we seriously just kill Shepard?! Maybe Arisia is right, and Blackest Night is coming early?_

_Archer83: It certainly looks that way, doesn't it? As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs are awesome!_

_Vergil1989; Archer said it pretty well already, so I'll just close out with a nice little farewell lol. As always, keep the light burning strong ladies and gentlemen._


	4. Brightest Day

_Opening Notes; Archer83; Welcome to another exciting chapter of The Will to Survive! We hope killing off Shepard in the last chapter didn't upset anyone too badly._

_Vergil1989; You really gotta rub salt into that wound don't you? :P_

_Archer83; Yes. I'm evil like that, like how we kill her kid in this one. :P_

_Vergil1989; Why don't you tell them the whole story while you're at it Archer lol. In all seriousness, we hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Archer83; And to anyone who just took any this at face value, I say...read on dear readers, read on._

_Vergil1989; We will never give you, our dear readers, a piss poor ending like Bioware did for ME lol. Joking aside, have fun!_

**Chapter 4; Brightest Day.**

**Eden Prime**

**Present day.**

Erica stared coldly down at the Guardian before her, a familiar fire blazing in her emerald eyes. "Are you telling me she died because of this Krona bastard?! Erica quickly spun around and struck out at the blue glowing form behind her. Before he could react, Erica had slammed his back into the base of her father's statue. "Your _people_ let her get killed?! Confused and alone, in a place she didn't understand?!"

Sayd had begun her story immediately after the first of the new Lanterns for this galaxy had arrived, but while she had expected shock, the Guardian hadn't expected the young asari to take her anger out on the Blue Lantern first. She had no doubt that Erica would turn on her next, and understandably so. Except she had an ace up her sleeve, and he hadn't gotten a chance to show what he was made of just yet. Sayd would have been more worried otherwise.

Before either Guardian or young Lantern could respond further, the young man the asari had tried to smash merely chuckled. "For a new Lantern, you have a mean right hook." Dusting himself off after standing to his feet again, the Blue Lantern finally let the light die from around himself. With pale skinned cheeks lined in black, and faintly glowing blue eyes, the young man before her definitely wasn't of a species she recognized. It was apparent that her attack had little effect on him, and the alien merely crossed his arms in annoyance. "If you would allow Sayd to finish her story, perhaps you'd learn how it ends before jumping to conclusions."

"Peace Razer, Erica." Reaching out towards the two in a calming gesture, Sayd felt the first few rain drops from the encroaching dark clouds above them land in her palm. "Perhaps this is a tale better told indoors?"

Erica glared at the two newcomers to the Milky Way, before finally growling out one word. "Fine." She gave Razer one last glare before turning to Joker, EDI, Grunt, and her mother. Joker looked torn between emotions, no doubt jealous that Shepard had gotten to fly literally free as a bird, and angry at how the story had apparently ended with her being turned into a bug on a cosmic windshield. Grunt had cocked his heavy shotgun, a gift from Shepard herself, torn between pointing it at the old crone or her lackey first for the inglorious ending his battlemaster had received. EDI kept her emotions behind a mask, but Erica could see that she couldn't, wouldn't believe, Shepard had fallen that easily.

"While her brave sacrifice saddens me greatly, I know she would do no less for others than she did for us." Only Liara seemed at peace with what she had been told thus far. To die in battle was the only way she could ever see her beloved going out. Defending others was only natural for Erica, the woman she had fallen for. The only reason she was taking it so well, was because Liara had shed her tears long ago.

"Perhaps we could all go for a late lunch? I can see quite a lovely little cafe just across the square." Sayd finally said, leading the way across the memorial plaza without a backward glance. The subtle smirk she threw towards Razer earned her a scoff of annoyance from the Blue Lantern as another of their allies landed on his right side.

"Razer, Sayd, Erica T'Soni, I believe I've found suitable locations for the Central Batteries. I am uploading the coordinates to your rings now." The green and white android that had landed amidst the small crowd had been listening in through the comms in their rings since arriving in their new reality. Turning to the group at hand, the android smiled and nodded her head towards them. "Greetings, I am Aya, you must be-"

One of the locations listed caught one person's eye immediately. "Wait, these coordinates." Erica looked at the map of the local galaxy, surprised by the android's choice. "Rannoch? I'm not against the idea, but why Rannoch?"

"It is the approximate center of this universe, which is rather fitting since Rannoch, according to your father, was the symbol of her greatest hope. Not only to see the species of this galaxy survive the Reapers, but to bring them together into one unified, peaceful society." The tone in Aya's voice was hard to miss, since it was heavy with respect and awe, for Erica Shepard. It seemed even the artificial intelligence had been swayed by her, and Liara at least found it fitting to see it for herself.

"It is rather fitting, but did you at least ask the geth and quarian people before dropping your batteries on their homeworld?" EDI asked, a note of sarcasm in her own that Joker had never grown bored in hearing.

"Only one Central Battery will be located on Rannoch. I am happy to report that the emissary sent to represent the Blue Lantern Corp was highly successful in her negotiations with the quarian and geth governments." Aya immediately replied, her eyes narrowing slightly at EDI's sarcastic tone. "And speaking as one AI to another, there is no need for you to be so rude."

"Never thought I'd see you get annoyed by another sexy robo babe EDI." Joker grinned, even as his wife glared at him next. Ignoring the cold look on her face, the old pilot turned to Aya with a question. "So, where's this fancy green glow block going?"

"What about the Citadel?" Erica asked, earning her a collection of stares. Even Grunt looked at her as if she had grown a second head as they made their way to the cafe. "What? It's easily defended, and we've gained complete control over the complex years ago."

"Dumb, kid. Dumb. Besides, I doubt it." Grunt grumbled, not about to trust anything the Reapers had touched. The only reason he still went to the Citadel was so he could restock on supplies and modifications for his weapons and armor. Otherwise, he avoided the place like it was the plague. While millions of people from every race still called it home, many more had left it for safer places across the galaxy.

"From what we've heard of this Citadel, that is the _last _place I'd put the Green Lantern Central Battery if it were up to me. And, hopefully, the Green Lantern sent to setup the GL Corp headquarters will put a bit more thought into it than you did, _young one_." Razer's smug voice was enough to make Erica grind her teeth in frustration. _To think, Saint Walker had the same effect on me years ago._ The memory brought a flicker of a smile to his face.

_I wonder if it would start an inter-universal war if I pounded his smug face into the pavement. Just a little. _If it wasn't for the android that flanked Razer, Erica would have tried it, but instead she followed behind the two with Sayd on her left side. "Is he always such a smug bastard?"

"No my dear. He is rather quite charming once you get to know him." Sayd chuckled, her old eyes alight with humor despite the tension between Erica and Razer. _Ah, to be young and full of life. I almost envy you Erica. You are indeed your father's daughter._

"Bullshi- I mean, I highly doubt that ma'am." Erica hesitantly rubbed the back of her head for a moment as the Guardian raised a curious eyebrow. "So, if I'm going to be having them order me around, who is this Green Lantern, the one with more common sense than me apparently?" Ignoring the strange looks the small crowds around the plaza were giving them, Erica was right behind Razer as he held open the cafe door for Aya and Sayd.

"You'll find out when she gets here _young lady_. Grotz only knows how long that could take knowing her though, especially if she stops by Thessia or Ilium. Also, I have excellent hearing. I'm only smug when I have a reason to be." His blue eyes seemed to grow brighter for a moment, as he suppressed the chuckle that wanted to escape at Erica's annoyed glare.

_Goddess I hate him so much. _"Thank you." Erica growled out, proud of the fact she managed not to body check the arrogant man as he bowed mockingly while continuing to hold the door for her.

"My pleasure. And just let me say how surprised I am that your father's ring chose you." Razor continued, quietly whispering under his breath. "Must be faulty programming or someth- UUFFF."

"That's it, let's go!" Having blasted Razer right out of the cafe's open door, Erica was right behind him,, her ring hand raised and in the process of charging up another blast. EDI had the good sense to pull Joker out of the line of fire. Liara could only shake her head at her daughter's actions while Grunt was laughing from deep from his belly. Erica wasted no time angrily stomping after the downed Blue Lantern, but by the time she reached him, her emerald eyes held more fear than rage.

Surprised at her own impulsive actions, Erica was beginning to worry that she might have overdone it, as she ran over and stared with concern at the now shaking man on the ground. She cocked her head to the side in utter confusion when she realized that he was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "Just like Shepard, always eager to act first and ask questions later. Reminds me of that old law enforcement joke Jordan once told me." Razer stuck a finger up at the wary asari, who took a quick step back from him. "BANG! Stop or I'll shoot!" Razer said, unable to stop laughing as he jumped to his feet without a scratch on him. Her ego once again getting the better of her, Erica shot at him again. He easily evaded the attack, as well as a second, before closing the distance between them and forcing her hand to the side with his bare hands just as she fired a third and final time. He didn't need his ring to stop her. "That rage will be the death of you. Trust me, I speak from experience." He said, his wide grin gone as their eyes met. "I used to be a Red Lantern, and we channeled our rage much as Green Lanterns channel their wills to do what they must."

"What are you _doing_?! Kick his ass Erri, let the hate _flow_ through you!" Joker shouted, earning him a groan of embarrassment from Liara and Grunt at the _very _old movie reference. "Hate, will, whatever. Punch Blue Boy's lights out. EDI, I need popcorn, stat! Oh shit..." The old pilot was the first to notice the several security officers running towards them, pistols drawn.

"You! Get your hands in the air now!" Erica did as she was asked, the proof of Razer's blunt advice staring her right in the face. The sound of a familiar shotgun being cocked behind her set the officers, two humans, a female turian, and a male quarian, on edge. Their aim wavered at the sight of the massive, and heavily armed krogan, lumbering towards them.

Grunt sounded downright bored as he stared down at the local law enforcement. "This is the part where you run away. Or find some petty thief to arrest, I really don't care. Urdnot Grunt, GA Spectre, and you're interfering in my little training exercise."

Each member of the legendary _Normandy _crewhad had their faces plastered on every newsreel and extranet site for years. There wasn't a sentient being alive that didn't know their names, and the officers in front of the giant krogan were no exception. Once they realized who they were talking to, their attitudes changed on a dime as they smartly saluted the cloned krogan supersoldier. The quarian, clearly the leader, managed an awed apologetic reply. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again!"

"Let's go Ash, I'd rather not find out if he _actually_ flosses his teeth with turian talons." The turian woman said under her breath to the female human next to her, earning an embarrassed glare from the woman before their leader made a break for the relative safety of the nearby police precinct building.

"Thanks Grunt." Erica grumbled, her will to fight suddenly gone when she met her mother's disappointed gaze. The light from her ring died down moments before the young asari held up her hands to show she didn't intend to do anything more than she had already.

"Are you quite done making a fool of yourself Erica Benezia T'Soni? Sometimes I swear you still act like a sixty year old!" While she was glad things had settled down without anyone going home in a bodybag, Liara was a little miffed that Grunt had stepped up to defend her daughter. She had considered letting the authorities hauling Erica to a cell to cool her heels for the rest of the day, but that plan was now shot.

"And it was just starting to get interesting too." Grunt rumbled, having been enjoying the fight almost as much as Joker had been. To everyone's surprise, he turned towards the young asari with a disapproving glare. "But it was pretty obvious he could have defeated you with one arm behind his back T'Soni. _Never_ rush into a battle without knowing your enemy."

"This from a shotgun wielding krogan teenager who ran into a horde of Reaper husks while shouting 'I am krogan!' at the top of his lungs?" Razer asked, his grin having returned when said krogan glared at him next. "I've heard alot about you, more than I really wanted to actually. Sayd isn't the only one that likes to spin stories."

"Uh huh. It was a phase. Just like your continued ability to breathe will be if you don't wipe that grin off your pale pyjack face." Grunt lovingly patted the ridiculously big shotgun in his arms for added emphasis. _You might be a relic now Vera, but you're my relic._

"Enough, all of you!" Sayd shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her at once. When she was sure no one was going to start shooting each other, the Guardian let her stern glare soften somewhat before continuing. "That's better. Now please, can we enjoy a quiet meal without further shenanigans?"

"Shenanigans? What _are _you, our Grandmother or something? Ouch." Joker absently rubbed at the spot where Sayd had lightly whacked his arm. EDI smiled at the quaint scene rather than leaping to his defense.

"It is not surprising why the Commander spoke so highly of you all, despite your propensity to act like small children." Aya shook her head in amusement before following behind Razer and Sayd once more, hoping that this time they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Now, _children_, if their are no more egos to be soothed, or firefights in the middle of a _memorial_ to be waged... shall I continue?" Before Joker, Razer, or anyone else for the matter, could say a word, Grunt pointed his huge armored mit at the group in general.

"Everybody shut up and sit down. I want to hear this. And you!" The unfortunate salarian waiter in Grunt's line of vision looked like a deer trapped in headlights. "Get me the biggest glass of ryncol you have."

"Sir, we don't have any ryn-" The grey skinned amphibian seemed to shrink under Grunt's smoldering gaze. "Err...Ryncol? Coming right up sir!" With that, the waiter practically shot out of the room, no doubt looking for the nearest bar and/or liquor store.

"Never argue with a krogan." Sayd muttered under her breath, counting her lucky stars that Shepard's ring hadn't found its way to the oversized lizard. _Once I construct the first set of rings for this new Corp, that very well may happen. _The Guardian tried her best not to outwardly shudder at the thought. Grunt was dangerous enough without adding the light of Will to his arsenal. On the other hand, he had shown surprising depth and restraint thus far, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she feared, if a ring chose him of course.

Just as Sayd was about to continue, the table's occupants were distracted by a news story that was being streamed live from Rannoch. His eyes widening, Grunt proceeded to flip the entire table when he bolted to his feet in shock. Razer simply shook his head in annoyance as Aya handed him a cloth napkin to wipe away the various table pastries now smeared over his suit.

Sayd looked down at the cup of tea she had managed to save from destruction. "Well, _that_ was certainly rude... now, where was I?" Sayd's eyes wrinkled as she took in the astounded faces in front of her. "Ah yes, you wished to know what happened to your father after the battle. Well, I think _this_ seems to have stolen my thunder, as it were."

All eyes in the cafe turned to the large vid screen displaying something incredible, as an excited reporter did his best to narrate this historic moment. "As you can see, a large blue glowing object is descending towards us. It looks like some kind of power generator. Wait...is that a human woman _flying_?!" The camera operator quickly focused in on the similarly glowing woman. There was no way that was possible, yet it didn't change the fact it was happening anyway. There was no visible safety harness, no thruster pack, and biotics couldn't do more than levitate an individual at best. Reginald Wong did his best to quickly recompose himself as the crowd around him stared opened mouthed into the sky. "Aahhh... While residents in this famous capital city are no doubt alarmed, the planetary government has told us there is no cause for concern. Retired Admiral Tali Zorah Vas Rannoch, formerly Vas _Normandy_, and Legion Vas Rannoch, the public face of the geth government, have sent the message personally. Oh, here he is now! Legion, if I could get a moment of your time please?"

"Mr. Wong." The camera panned again, focusing on the first geth to achieve true sentience. Holding out his hand to the young human, Legion nodded his head to the man in respect before turning to the camera. "I suspect the various species of this galaxy wish to know more about our latest acquisition, and the sudden return of Shepard, Commander."

"Wait what?! You mean…?!" Looking at the figure in the sky again, Wong was sure the woman saluted him before flying into the upper atmosphere, leaving a streak of blue light behind her. Adding that to his growing list of impossibilities, Wong soon turned back to the synthetic. "To put it bluntly, yes, I believe everyone at home would like to know about these events." Wong replied, earning a nod from the legendary geth platform.

"While I am glad to have seen my old friend alive and well, Shepard, Commander could not stay, having urgent business to attend to on Eden Prime. She should be there shortly. If I may, I would like to address a certain Galactic Alliance Captain and Lieutenant?" Wong rapidly nodded his head at the polite geth. "Captain T'soni, I believe the Commander does not know of your offspring. Please break it to her gently. You will meet your father soon Erica, and I am happy for you have this opportunity."

A familiar accented voice could be heard yelling at the geth from off screen. "LEGION! I told you to comm Liara and warn her! _Not_ tell the entire galaxy you colossal bosh'tet!"

"Apologies Creator Zorah. This seemed the most efficient-" A flap over Legion's 'eye' rose in curiosity as dual toned laughter could be heard in the background, followed by a distinct 'OW!'. "Creator-bond-mate Vakarian, do you require medical assistance?"

"Some things never change. And no Legion, unless Tali decides to shoot me next." Garrus said, rubbing at his tender shoulder where Tali had whacked him with her cane, which was visible to the rest of the galaxy when the camera panned to them next.

Back to leaning heavily on her cane as she was, it didn't make Tali's next threat any less intimidating. "Don't tempt me. I can always go get my shotgun."

"I love it when you talk dirty..." The camera suddenly panned back to the now slack jawed news reporter.

"Um..." Making a mental note to never ask a geth for an interview on a whim again, Wong recovered quickly as he directed the topic to the battery once more. "Thank you for sharing that heartfelt statement with us Legion, but is there anything you can tell us about the object she left behind?"

"Of course Mr. Wong. According to Shepard Commander, she has been a part of a new reality for the past several years. Current biological age suggests temporal displacement, we have yet to reach a consensus on this. During her time there, she became a part of a group that call themselves the Green Lantern Corp. While she didn't go into great detail, they were responsible for defending and protecting their universe from numerous dangers. The generator, as you called it, is a power battery for the tools of their trade. Every Lantern, regardless of the Corp they belong to, must have a Central Power Battery. She is apparently part of the Blue faction now. I have no information on why, or what she is capable of now, I only know that I am glad she is back." Wong had no ready reply to that, since it was pretty clear that Legion's sentiment was shared by Garrus and Tali. Judging by the expressions on their faces, they were just as excited and happy about their Commander's return as the rest of the galaxy. More so, since they had known her personally and had been in the thick of it all from the very beginning.

Erica managed to pull her astounded gaze away from the vid screen. "I still can't believe all this is really happening."

"Believe it kid. Your mother's a big damn hero in _two _galaxies from the sounds of it." Jeff replied, not all that surprised she had carried on her old habits. _Damn good to hear too. Wouldn't be Shepard if nothing got blown up anyway._

"Perhaps you would care to hear more of your father's exploits while we wait? Starting with her, by now rather obvious, escape from the literal clutches of Krona?" When she was met with a few eager nods and patient stares, she began regaling them with that particular story once again. As the group focused on Sayd's continuing tale, none of them noticed a pair of blue eyes silently watching them from a corner table nearby.

"Can I get a coffee, black? Had a bit of a long flight here. Ship lag. This last trip has been murder." The asari waitress chuckled and nodded, understanding completely as she went behind the counter to fetch the gentleman's order. Despite the historic day, business was still going, and another face in the crowd would go unnoticed as it always did. It was what he was counting on. "Thank you ma'am." The man said, nodding his head in appreciation for the speedy service. The coffee was exactly what he needed as he stifled a yawn behind his hand.

**Oan Star System **

**The battle against Krona rages on.**

**(For added effect play, Mass Effect 3 Citadel Soundtrack - The End of an Era [Extended])**

_Guess I'll be finding peace in the embrace of the goddess a little sooner than I thought, Liara. You better not keep me waiting for long. Wait...what the hell is-_

_Ring charge nearing 0%, you must evacuate immediately! Incoming..._

Several things happened at once in that fateful moment. Shepard's ring died, and a heartbeat later, the Barrier shattered into a thousand emerald shards which quickly disappeared. Krona's hands pressed together with the force of a million old fashioned car compactors, as a speeding flash of emerald light Erica had seen racing towards her, lost in the thousands of shards around it, slipped in and out of his fingers before he could bring them together completely.

Erica stared in awe at the young blonde stern faced elfin girl next to her. Wonderment was quickly replaced by utter relief, and then simmering anger, at the thought of Arisia nearly losing her life just to save hers. "Are you completely insane?!"

"I promised I'd stay by your side ma'am!" Arisia immediately replied, her ring having generated an air bubble for her friend who was completely without power. "Besides, you said it yourself, we don't leave people behind."

Shepard could only blink a couple of times in shock as Arisia did her best to evade the shadow demons still chasing them, while keeping her out of harm's way. _Damn reckless kid... She's got me there. _"Did the others get away?" Shepard finally asked, wishing she had a means to help Arisia out as they continued to run to the nearest Lanterns they could find.

"Most of them did, and they're still fighting. But it looks like Krona is going to push them back to Oa no matter what. How can we possibly stop all of these anti-matt-" Arisia's words instantly paused, and Erica knew she had come up with something as she immediately took off at top speed, needing to find Hal and anyone else that would listen. Finding him in the middle of a heated fight with Ardakian, Kilowog, Laira, and several other Lanterns, Arisia stopped short as another series of explosions went up in front of them before taking the demons with them.

Pure rage oozed from Hal as he yelled at the top of his lungs at the small group around him. "How could you let her out of your sight?! She was a ROOKIE! Those jackasses got her and a few of our best _killed _for NOTHING!"

"Calm yourself Jordan, look!" Laira shouted back, the first to see Arisia's arrival with Shepard in tow in her bubble. Swinging her curved blades through several more demons, the warrior nodded her head to the brave woman that had nearly sacrificed her life for several of their fellow Lanterns. "It's good to see you're alive Erica Shepard." Roaring her defiance, Laira drew back her hand just as an emerald bow appeared in them, unleashing several arrows into the closest enemies around them.

Before Hal could even begin to wonder how Shepard had survived, Arisia went into her plan. Since matter and antimatter annihilated one another, they could use a vastly more massive source of matter to destroy Krona. And they happened to have one nearby. When she was done, Hal just smirked and spread the word to every Lantern. "Kid, you just earned your stripes. Everyone, back to Oa, now! We have one chance, and one chance only!"

"Kid, you _really_ are crazy. My kind of crazy." Erica had to grin at the audacious, yet simple, plan. "If Krona wants Oa so badly, give it to him." _Dammit. Really wish I hadn't blown my ring charge now. I hate being useless in the middle of a fight. _"Good luck, to all of you." Erica snapped off her best salute, even as Arisia began to drag her further away from the assembled Lanterns.

Arisia cast one last glance over her shoulder as they darted off. "Get him for us Hal. As much as I'd like to help you, I have to get Erica to safety."

"See ya on the other side ladies." Hal smirked before nodding solemnly to Arisia and Erica. Joining the countless green dots in the void behind Oa, Hal took his spot with his fellow Lanterns before thrusting his ring hand forward, fist closed tightly. "Push with everything you have!"

_Kick his ass for me guys. Too bad they have to waste a perfectly good plan- oh crap. The stations are gone, and they don't seem to use ships. _"Arisia? How far is the nearest-"

"Don't worry, I'll find something close enough." Arisia replied, honestly hoping she did because this sector of space wasn't anywhere near her homeworld, making it almost completely unknown to her. _Just have to pretend I know what I'm doing. No need to worry her._

"You don't have to lie to me Arisia." Erica said, having a gut feeling the girl was completely lost. She was too though, having never seen _any _part of the galaxy she was a part of now. If she was afraid of wandering until the girl's power ring gave out, she didn't show it. "If our luck holds out, maybe we'll get lucky and find a planet or even a ship that'll take us in for a while?" _And maybe space monkeys will fly out of my ass?_ Space was, in a word, huge, and the chances of finding a friendly vessel were just as bad as finding water in Hell. The chances of finding a habitable planet were better, but finding one within range of Arisia's current ring charge? That was the question.

"I hope we do." Arisia's eyes widened slightly as she instantly corrected herself. "I mean, I know we will. Just try to relax and...3%?! Umm, nevermind that, I just blurt out random numbers sometimes. Ah...47. See?" Looking over her shoulder, Arisia's smile fell flat at the dubious look on Erica's face.

"Arisia, it's ok." Knowing what she had to do to ensure Arisia made it out of this, Shepard looked at the young girl intently, making her stop in mid flight. "I need you to leave me and go on. Being spaced was at least….quick. I'll just...fall asleep." It was one of the few lies she had ever told most of the people in her life. It was a slow and painful death she was willing to go through again, so long as Arisia could make it back alive. Erica wasn't about to let someone else die needlessly for her, not if she had anything to say about it.

Shaking her head rapidly from side to side, Arisia tried to talk Erica out of her madness. "No, you can't ask me that Erica. Just save your air and I'm sure I'll find some-"

Despite facing imminent death, Shepard was unusually calm and collected about the consequences of her choice. "Arisia. We both can't make it out of this, and you know it. Now please, drop the bubble and go back. The others will be able to save you. You're a student right, going for a degree in physics? You tell me Arisia, what's the logical thing to do?"

"You think I'd be here if I relied solely on logic Erica?! We're in the middle of a giant space battle for the known universe! Screw logic!" Arisia raced onward, to Shepard's desperate frustration, as the marine pounded her hands on the emerald bubble around her.

"You listen to me you little brat! You are _not _dying here because of me! Now act like an adult instead of a whimpering scared little child, and shut off this fu-" The rest of Erica's deliberately harsh words were cut off as Arisia deactivated her comm link. Less than a minute of desperate shouting later, Shepard fumed for a moment, realizing what the girl had done before she finally slumped in the middle of the green sphere of energy. _Dammit kid, if that's the last thing you heard me say to you, I hope you know I didn't mean it._

_Ring charge, nearing 0%. God be with you Arisia Rrab. You deserved more._ Ignoring her ring's final farewell, Arisia closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. This was it. She didn't even know if her plan had worked, and she was about to die in the middle of nowhere, and she was taking Erica with her. Maybe she should have cut and ran when she had the chance? It didn't take her long at all to shake that thought from her mind, not after everything she had seen from the Corp already, and Erica's life as well. _No, I promised Erica I wouldn't leave her. I know she would do the same for me, or anyone else._

Just as the bubble and her shield started to crack and flicker out of existence, a gigantic emerald beam of light enveloped them both moments before a planet moved up behind them with a familiar symbol displayed at its equator. "Oh my god." Arisa and Erica said at the same time, as the living planet gently pulled them in. "Did you know about this GL?" Erica finally asked after picking her jaw back up.

"Um, other than the fact that he doesn't socialize, not much." Arisia managed to reply, just as astonished as the marine was that they were still alive at all.

"Okay then, thanks for saving our asses, ah... good planet?" Shepard cringed at her words, not being able to think of anything better to say. _The fact I'm talking to a planet isn't helping. I've seen some very strange things, but this is just pushing it._

"I am Mogo, you are most welcome sisters of the Green Lantern Corp." The emerald symbol flashed in time with the planet's booming yet gentle voice. "I must aid our fellow Lanterns in battle, you will be safe inside me. I only ask that you stay clear of the ship graveyard and any of those who worship evil that I hold on my surface. You shall be placed as far from them as possible."

"I like this guy already." Erica made a mental note not to get on Mogo's bad hemisphere as their controlled descent was soon completed, with them softly 'landing' on a cliff overlooking one of no doubt dozens of forested regions on his surface. "Never thought I'd be saved by a living world."

"I 'like' you as well sister Lantern Shepard." The booming voice over the picturesque valley almost seemed to have a slightly amused tone.

"Um, thanks?" _So he has great timing, and he's a big softy. I could get used to having allies like this. Ah crap..._ It wasn't until that moment that she realized she was still in her original clothing. Which was to say, the ugly lime green hospital gown she had woken up in since her 'armor' had disappeared when she had blown her ring charge. Erica just shrugged, not even bothering to feel embarrassed at the thought of Hal and the others seeing her less than dignified attire. On the other hand, she was on a sentient planet, which was heading towards Oa with the intention of blasting Krona into oblivion. _Strange _had taken a backseat to complete insanity.

"I wasn't going to say anything since you seemed more fixated on the battle and saving my life than well..." Arisia gestured to Shepard's open backed gown.

"Believe me Arisia, if I could get through N-series training without blushing, having the Corp seeing my ass hanging out isn't going to kill me. Carrying a pack, barefoot, on a twenty kilometer hike, was definitely worse."

"Just what kind of training did you go through?" Arisia asked, having a hard time imagining anyone going through such a thing willingly, let alone on purpose.

"The best of the best." Erica replied, sitting down with her back to the tree, having every intention to watch the fireworks show with Arisia. There was also something she needed to clear up before it had time to sit in the young girl's mind for too long. "What I said earlier Arisia….I've lost people before, and it never gets easier. I didn't want you to end up dying."

Sitting beside her, the young girl nodded her head and did her best to relax. "I knew you were just trying to upset me, to get me to do what you wanted me to." A slight grin pulled at the corners at Arisia's mouth. "Watching you pound on the bubble and yell at me in complete silence was sort of funny, now that we both aren't about to suffocate."

"Laugh it up wiseass." Erica grinned, glad that she hadn't ruined their friendship with the harsh words she had said at what she thought was to be, hopefully, her end and Arisia's continued survival.

"You were calm about it, too much so Erica. How did you... no, maybe I don't want to know." The young girl looked away for a moment, focusing on the valley in front of them rather than how terrified she had been.

"When you've stared into the abyss as many times as I have, you find death doesn't scare you anymore." Looking at the approaching planet in the sky above, Erica shook her head at the line she had given the kid. _She needs to know the truth, not some military slogan._ "No, you know what, that sounds like something my Gunny in Basic would say, or Ash, my Gunnery Chief on the _Normandy_. The truth is, the possibly of dying is always a grim prospect. I've just managed to learn how to control my fear of it enough to get the job done. Even if that means not coming back."

"I wish _I _knew how to do that...how to not be afraid of dying." It wasn't hard for Erica to hear the shame in the elfin girl's voice, and she would not let that stand.

"Arisia, look at me. No, you really don't. The years of war I've seen have all but hollowed me out." The nightmares were just the tip of the iceberg of baggage she knew she'd have to deal with sooner or later. _Lost friends, lost family, hell those batarian bastards even took my goddamn dog from me. I'm just a walking tragedy who got lucky her whole life, instead of getting killed a hundred times over. While everyone else around me paid the price. I'm just a broken weapon at best._ The pointed glare Erica threw at her own left hand wasn't lost on the young girl beside her. "Sometimes….a lot of the time, I barely feel human anymore, and it's not just the synthetic parts I have in my body that I'm talking about either." The young Lantern beside her nodded in understanding, a flash of emotion, perhaps pity, filled her large blue eyes for just a moment.

After several minutes of silent thought, Arisia met Erica's haunted gaze. "You say you don't feel human, yet you seem pretty human to me Erica. You did so much, asked for so little in return, and made everyone around you better for having you in their lives. Today, you saved dozens of lives in _one _moment without any concern for your own. And yet, you still find the time to help a kid still in school find her own way."

Erica sighed at the all too familiar look of adoration in the alien girl's eyes. _And now begins 'the cult of Shepard'. _Despite the self deprecating thought, Erica couldn't keep her smile, small as it was, hidden, as she looked at the girl beside her once more. "Arisia, do me a favor. Stay just the way you are. Believe me, I'm not the best role model at the end of the day. Hell, I never wanted to be their poster grunt back home."

Erica felt her resolve faltering at the beaming smile Arisia sent her way. "Being humble yet brave, that seems like setting a pretty good example to me."

"You're not going to let this one go are you?" Erica asked with a shake of her head, unable to help but smile a little wider herself at Arisia's exuberant nature. _Why does she remind me of Tali anytime I see that smile on her face? I could never argue against her either._

"Nope." Shepard had to laugh as the blonde did her best impression of Erica's 'Commander face'.

_Not bad. It doesn't quite have that 'makes your enemy piss their pants' quality though. _Erica Shepard decided then and there that she had something other than duty to keep her going. _Her parents must be damn impressed, and somebody needs to make sure they get to see her again._ "That's cheating. You'll have to come up with your own icy, blood chilling glare."

"Yours is so good though Erica. Can I at least borrow it?" Arisia couldn't help pouting slightly, as Erica laughed even louder before shaking her head.

"Nope. The 'pout of despair' ain't cutting it either. Feel free to try again though." Arisia actually managed to look mildly annoyed as Erica laughed in her face.

"If I might interrupt sisters. We are engaging Krona. It will get rough for a few seconds." Mogo said, moments before the Green Lantern emblem appeared in the sky above them. Oa had since filled the entire sky, but it was blocked by the gathering emerald energy from Mogo's core.

"Define _rough_." Shepard gave Arisia a worried glance as the ground started to subtly shake under their feet.

Mogo paused for moment as the planetoid thought it over. "Please back away from the cliff edge and seek shelter in the nearest cave?"

_Don't need to tell me twice. _"Thanks for the heads up, Arisia, stick by me, I suggest we take Modo's advice." Erica had already grabbed Arisia's arm, pulled her away from the edge, and quickly took in their surroundings.

"I'm not about to argue. Oh, and it's Mogo, with a G." The playful gleam in her blue eyes didn't go unnoticed as the two women ran, following a helpful emerald beam of light provided by the planet itself.

"Did I ever tell you what I like to do with wiseass crewmembers?" Arisia's eyes gleamed as she shook her head. "No? I give them a choice between being keel hauled or scrubbing an entire deck with a toothbrush."

"Starships don't have keels to haul people on." Arisia's grin widened even as she ducked Shepard's playful swing at her head.

Erica tapped a finger to her lip, pretending to think it over as they came upon the small cave Mogo had led them to. "If I ever get a chance to show you the _Normandy_, the crew deck is going to be sparkling when you get done. I can give you the tour before or after, your choice. That's a promise, on _both _counts."

"After, if you don't mind. I can talk with your crew as they pass by that way." Arisia said, just as they ducked into the cave about the same time Mogo opened fire on the shadow demons that had been about to swarm their fellow Lanterns. A single wave of emerald energy washed over everything in front of the planet, and Krona's army was obliterated. Krona was next as Mogo added his power to the Green Lanterns' beams that were already pushing the planet forward, forcing Oa into the anti-matter being far faster than before.

Erica leaned against her arm by the entrance, while she growled under her breath at the dieing titan. "All you can eat buffet asshole, hope you enjoy it."

"Hope you choke on it! Acchaul? Did I get that right?" The questioning look in Arisia's eyes was adorable to Erica to say the least, as they watched Krona's downfall.

"Close enough, but don't let Hal or your folks hear you talking like that. I'm brave, but I'm not _that _brave." _Less than one day around her and I'm already ruining her innocence. How Liara ever thought I'd make a good parent for our little blue children, I'll never know. _ The smirk on Erica's face faded at her own reminder of a future she might possibly never have now. Cheating on Liara wasn't a choice for Shepard, even if she never did get back home. That was one thing she'd never do, no matter how lonely her days got from here on out.

All that was pushed out of her mind at the image of Krona's ugly face peeking over the top of Oa before his entire form seemed to be sucked into the very planet he had sworn to destroy. Just as he dissolved most of the way, Mogo stopped firing his giant beam of energy at the planet, and everyone watched as Oa was consumed in its star. "Maybe Abin Sur was right? Oa really was consumed in flame." Erica said, remembering Sinestro's quote from the Book of Oa.

Arisia hung her head in shame, clearly blaming herself for the destruction of the eons old homeworld. "Thanks to me..."

"Hey! You are _not _allowed to blame yourself. Are we clear? That bastard won't be hurting anyone else _because _of _your _quick thinking." Erica felt a swell of pride at the determined nod Arisia gave her. _Honestly, if I hadn't been slightly more worried about getting her killed, smashing the Alpha Relay with that asteroid probably would have come to mind sooner. Not that there's any way in hell I'm telling her that now. She looked guilty enough as it was. _

"To be honest, I was inspired by the way you destroyed that...what are they called again? You smashed the asteroid base into it." Arisia made an almost comical display of smashing one fist into the other and then splaying her fingers apart in an imitation of a large explosion.

_I'll be damned. First my 'look', now my experiences. Huh. Maybe I'm better around this kid than I thought. _"Remind me to have a long talk with you about stealing someone else's ideas." Erica smirked despite herself, unable to stay even mildly frustrated with Arisia as the sun exploded again, this time becoming enveloped in emerald light from Oa's impact. "But, for the _record_, this was your idea, and your idea alone. Got it? Oh, and they're called relays. The Alpha Relay was the one I smashed with that asteroid you mentioned, although, that wasn't my plan, a woman by the name of Dr. Amanda Kenson came up with it."

"Yes ma'am!" Arisia paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait...so you stole someone's idea too?"

"Ah Hell, you caught me. Would it help if I said that the good Doctor was indoctrinated and had no intention to use her own idea?" Erica leaned closer to the girl, implying that the answer should be obvious.

"Nope." Arisia couldn't hold back another radiant smile as she rapidly shook her head.

"Well shit. I mean, darn." Shepard sighed at the quiet laughter coming from next to her. "Do _not _talk like me, stay sweet and innocent for as long as possible, that's an order."

"I promise I'll try Erica." Arisia replied, all trace of humor gone in a split second as she met the Commander's gaze. "The moment we put on these rings, I heard someone say the life we have isn't our own anymore. I think it was Sergeant Kilowog that said it actually."

"It fits. Just like the Alliance Marines back home, now that I think about it. _But, _being part of something greater than yourself will only change you as much as _you _let it. Never forget that." Shepard made a point of gently tapping Arisia in the chest over where her heart would be, if she were human anyway.

Arisia gave Erica a solemn nod "I think I understand, and I won't." She promised, just as the light around the sun started to return to normal. "Looks like the battle's over."

"Think they forgot about us? I can certainly think of worse places to get stranded. Like Tuchanka. The food sucks." _Good thing Wrex isn't in this universe to hear me say that. He'd never let me hear the end of it. Raw varren on a stick is not a delicacy in my book._

"Sorry to disappoint you Commander Shepard, but your little vacation's over." Sinestro stated, his smirk fully entrenched on his face as he landed on the planet's surface alongside every surviving Lantern. "Thank you for lighting the way Mogo."

Mogo gave a soft hum in reply before falling silent, a quick crackle of green lighting up the sky as Erica and Arisia exited the cave, right about the time Hal rushed to the front of the gathering crowd. "You two about gave me a damn heart attack!" When both women gave the man a confused look, he pointed to his ring. "You might want to check who's linked into your comm the next time you debate who gets to live and who gets to try and breath vacuum."

"Ah hell, you heard all that?" Erica remembered Sinestro's words about hiding under a rock, and wondered if that would have been an option when she met Hal and Kilowog's gazes.

"'Whimpering little child?' Geez Shepard, and I thought _I _was tough on rookies. And when you started begging...damn that broke my heart. This 'Jessie' that you lost... Did you really mean it when-" Kilowog's quiet, somber words stopped cold when he met Shepard's intense cold emerald glare.

_Oh Christ, when Arisia turned off her comm, she must have only cut the link directly between us. They heard everything. _"You say another word and they're going to need a new drill instructor around here."

"I'm sorry about your sister Shepard. She did what she thought was right." Hal gestured to the now uncomfortable looking young woman next to Erica. "Just like Arisia did for you."

"Can everyone _not _bring up those bad memories at every chance?" The mere mention of Mindoir was enough to make Shepard retreat into her usual 'Commander' veneer, as a familiar stern expression came over her face. Arisia looked as if she wanted to say something, _anything_, but couldn't find the right words.

Landing beside the small group, Laira Omoto put a hand on the test pilot's shoulder before turning her head to the two women. "Hal Jordan means well, but I understand your need for privacy Erica Shepard. Know that it was only in our desire for the well being of yourself and Arisia Rrab that the comm line was kept open. It allowed us to track you, along with Mogo's assistance. On my honor, we did not mean to betray any trust you may have in us." Laira bowed slightly toward the obviously shaken woman.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Shepard sighed and relaxed slightly at the warrior woman's words. _Samara would definitely get along with her. _"Thanks Laira, and I know it wasn't intentional, I'd just prefer it wasn't aired out all day is all."

"No one shall speak of it again, in your presence or otherwise, without your permission." Laira immediately replied, before turning her own gaze to everyone nearby who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

_I'd laugh in her face if I didn't think she meant every damn word._ Shepard got the distinct impression that Laira could enforce her promise if the need arose. Even Sinestro looked uneasy for a moment, but it could have been her imagination at work since the look disappeared just as quickly. "Thank you Laira Omoto." Shepard felt the need to return the small bow after having been given a promise that meant as much to her as that one did.

A small smile graced the purple skinned woman's face before she turned to Arisia next. "And to you Arisia Rrab, you have done more than 'earn your stripes' today. You have earned the respect of the Jade Dragon, as well as my own." Arisia blushed and looked uncomfortable for a whole other reason as Laira bowed deeply at the waist, her arms crossed over her chest before she stood straight once more.

At a gentle nudge from Erica, Arisia found her voice. "I ah, am deeply...honored?" A nervous Arisia barely managed not to rub the back of her head, mainly because Erica swatted her hand down when she noticed the all too familiar gesture in herself. Next, Shepard subtly tapped the small of Arisia's back, as the young girl turned to see 'the look' before Erica's hint finally dawned on her, giving her fellow Lantern an exaggerated bow. Laira didn't seem to mind all this as her smile widened a fraction of an inch before walking away.

"Never thought I'd see her smile so easily. You really _did _do good kid." Before Hal could say another word though, a familiar green glow interrupted him, as did the presence of several Guardians around the Central Battery that they had brought with them, as well as the Book of Oa which was on the right side of the battery. "By the way, nice outfit Shep, but isn't it a little breezy?" He grinned, having picked his moment well as Ganthet started speaking before Erica could come up with a counter.

"You have all fought valiantly this day, brave Lanterns! Once again, the diversity of the Corp has proven to be our greatest strength. But there is one among you, a newcomer to our prestigious Corp whose quick thinking and tremendous bravery under relentless enemy attack, has saved not just her fellow Lanterns, but, dare I say, the universe as we know it. Please, join me in thanking Green Lantern Arisia Rrab for her distinguished service this day!" At the thunderous applause and cheers, Erica grinned and shoved the young student forward, much to her eternal embarrassment. When the noise started to die down, Ganthet waved his hand and the golden book that was far bigger than he was, opened itself, revealing two blank pages that soon filled themselves with a picture of the young girl, as well as the events that she had set into motion. "It was her ingenuity that saw to Krona's downfall by using our planet of Oa, as a weapon against one of our greatest enemies. And it was her courage that allowed her to save Green Lantern Erica Shepard, whose own selfless deed spared dozens of her fellow Lanterns from Krona's wrath."

"Looks like you have your own story now." Hal whispered into Arisia's ear, immeasurably proud of his students.

It was Erica's turn to blush, slightly, as Kilowog happily shoved her forward to another round of thunderous applause and cheers. Regaining her balance before she face planted into the dirt, Shepard looked down at a smiling Ganthet who beckoned her closer. As she leaned towards the Guardian, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, green light flowing over her as she quickly found her 'armor' restored to her. Only there was a noticeable difference now. Two new symbols now adorned the sides of her shoulders where the Guardian had placed his hands. As well as the distinct glowing white N7 on her chest, now resided the Green Lantern's Honor Guard variation on the same shoulder, and much to her private joy, the Spectre symbol of authority from her own universe had been restored to her. "Honor Guard Lantern Erica Shepard, Spectre and N7 marine from your own reality, stand tall and wear _all _of those symbols with pride."

_How does this guy know me so well? Only reason why I didn't wear the wings of Spectre authority is because I thought it wasn't earned. It was given to me out of necessity. _Whatever the case might have been, Shepard couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she met Ganthet's gaze. "I will sir." Erica replied, saluting the Guardian with all the respect she could muster as she stood to her full height once more. Ganthet's beaming smile was the only reward she truly needed from anyone. Walking back to her friends, she held her head high even as several aliens slapped her on the back on her way as everyone else cheered wildly once more.

"Anymore patches and she might start running out of room!" Kilowog yelled, much to the amusement of his fellow Lanterns, as he managed to get another blush out of the hard as nails marine. "And as for you young lady!" Kilowog stuck his meaty finger out at Arisia "I think this calls for a petty crime on my part, I'm buying you a drink kid. Jordan, make sure you charge me later."

"Will do buddy." Hal agreed all too easily.

"If I knew of any asari 'entertainers' in this reality, I'd make it a whole damn party for her." Erica grinned as she leaned to whisper in the young girl's ear. "They have a saying where I come from, once you go blue, you don't come back." Erica let out an honest-to-god _cackle _of laughter at the beet red blush on Arisia's cheeks. "Don't worry, maybe I can find a good substitute here. Hey, Jordan, the hot girl with the red skin, black hair, and that sexy tattoo, what species is she?"

"Soranik Natu, she's a Korugaran, Commander Shepard." Sinestro offered, chuckling despite his better judgment as he walked away to catch up with his fellow Lanterns.

"Maybe in a couple years ma'am." Arisia finally managed to say, earning a grin from Hal and Shepard as well as another laugh from Kilowog.

"Great answer kid." Erica replied, glad to see Arisia was taking her earlier advice to heart about staying sweet and innocent for as long as she could.

"Arisia Rrab, would you kindly step forward my dear?" Ganthet asked, and the crowd fell silent since they knew what was coming. "I think it appropriate that you lead us in the oath, on this momentous day." While it was another way to honor the young student and her accomplishments, there was a practical reason as well. It was no secret that everyone was near empty on their ring charge if they hadn't crossed that threshold, as Erica had.

"Really? Um...al-alright." Nervously walking over to the Central Battery, Arisia raised her ring and tried not to let her voice shake as she spoke. No one would have cared if they could have heard her as they joined right behind her, all but drowning her out anyway.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

no evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

The blinding flash of emerald energy that followed was rarely seen since the Corp was hardly ever together as they were now. It cascaded over the assembled Lanterns in a vast wave of onrushing energy, charging their rings in record time. It was more than that though, much more. Dusk had given way to dawn, and they were still there. They had bested Krona, united in common cause, and the oath only reaffirmed their strength through their diversity. "I have to ask, but why can't that happen all the time?" Of course, Shepard ruined the occasion with an obvious question.

"Shepard, shut up and enjoy the moment. Ma'am." Kilowog proudly saluted the newly christened Honor Guard member. His mood changed on a dime when he started to flare his nostrils at the pair. "Just because you're HG now, doesn't mean you get to skip boot camp. You too poozer." He grumbled at Arisia, who was just about to ask that very question. Pointing to Erica first, then Arisia, he loudly chastised them. "You let your ring go dry _rookie_, that's the worst mistake you can make! Not to mention the deadliest! And you, _you _go flying off with another Lantern in tow without checking _your_ ring first! You think I'm gonna let you two poozer knuckle heads making me look bad?! _Not _happening."

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" Erica grinned, even as her ears continued to ring from Kilowog's shouted chastisement. Whatever came next, Erica knew one irrefutable truth. She didn't know how the war had ended in her reality, but she believed wholeheartedly, that it had been won, somehow. If countless species could work together in this reality and overcome impossible odds, then a few Reapers would be nothing against an united galaxy back home. The species in her galaxy _she _might have united in common cause, but they had continued to work together even after she had moved onto the next fight. She had provided the kick to the ass, nothing more. They had done the rest.

And now, she was part of an universe wide peacekeeping force. All of the hardships, the sacrifices, the friends lost and the enemies defeated might have taken a strange turn in her life, but Erica Shepard couldn't have been happier. The only downside was that she would never see her friends again, unless Ganthet and the other Guardians managed to somehow pull off what she knew was a longshot at best, and reopen a rift to her galaxy. _I wish you were able to see this Liara. This is the galaxy we fought so hard for, this is the reality I might have seen if I had been allowed to stay with you. Still, as long as I'm breathing, I will find a way back to you, I promise._ With that thought in mind, Erica silently followed her new friends into space, that familiar feeling of excitement at the prospect of discovering so many strange and exotic things returning. _Maybe I can finally be just as much of an explorer as a soldier._

As if sensing her mood, a familiar sarcastic voice sprung up next to her, jolting Erica from her thoughts. "You do know what an Honor Guard _does_, right Shep?" Ardakian asked, the smirk on her face giving Shepard a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. The fact the alien had interrupted her happy moment wasn't lost on her friends either.

Shepard sighed, knowing that she was more likely to be settling trade disputes and negotiating cease fires, if not outright enforcing them, in her near future. "Let me guess...they're the equivalent of my reality's Spectres? The ultimate troubleshooter, only with a fancy ring."

"Pretty much. Have fun." Moving to speed off, and thereby get the last word in, Trawl yelped slightly as someone had the audacity to yank on her tail.

A sly grin crossed Erica's face as she playfully tugged again. "Not so fast Hoppy. Maybe I can ask Ganthet for a couple volunteers. Interested? Because you just signed up."

Yanking her tail out of Erica's surprisingly strong grasp, Trawl glared coldly at the newest Honor Guard. "Sorry Shep, doesn't work that way, and more's the pity." Trawl grinned then, not envying the Corp's newest 'Spectre'. "Look on the bright side, you get to explore our entire universe, not just one sector."

"Being Honor Guard _does _carry a lot of weight to it Shep, but I think you'll do fine." Hal said, far more concerned for anyone stupid enough to make the mistake of crossing the marine than Shepard herself. "Just glad you didn't pick-" Jordan's face fell, knowing he had just doomed himself, as he saw that same mischievous light in Erica's eyes when she looked at him next.

**Oan Star System, Mogo's surface. (Temporary Green Lantern Headquarters)**

**Two weeks later.**

After yet another supply run from a nearby colony that, like countless others, owed the Green Lanterns a debt of gratitude, Shepard and her allies were being given a day to recuperate. The rings made heavy lifting a breeze, but the constant flying from one end of the galaxy to the other as construction began in earnest on 'New Oa', was taxing. On top of that, Kilowog had kept his word and had been putting them through boot camp in their spare time. Needless to say, Shepard's hectic schedule didn't allow her much in the way of down time. There was one good thing at least, she went to bed so exhausted every night that she hadn't had a bad dream in a while. Yet another change she was quickly getting used to.

When Ganthet summoned her to the council chamber on her return, she already had a good idea of what it was going to be about. _How in the hell did I get myself into the middle of a bar fight in the first place? Oh right, the arrogant jackass with wings. _ The Thanagar that had started it had to be shipped out on a gurney the size of a small truck. Apparently, Erica responded just as badly to someone mocking Green Lantern sacrifices as she did with Al-Jilani belittling Alliance ones. Slamming her glass into the bar, she had turned only to come face to helmeted 'beak' with a giant of an armored man with bird like wings. Most people would have slowly backed away, but Erica wasn't most people.

"I said, you Green lightning bugs should have been squashed long time ago." Glaring down at Shepard, the Thanagar crossed his arms over his massive chest, leaned closer, and grinned. "What do you have to say about that, _bug_?"

Erica radiated utter calm as she stared at the pompous man for a moment. "You _really _shouldn't have gotten down to my level." Slamming her fist into the bird man's jaw, everyone stopped and stared as the behemoth staggered back before falling to his ass in a heap. His fall was enough to shake a few nearby glasses off of nearby tables, but no one noticed as a platinum blonde stood over her foe. "And I didn't even need my ring." It was only when everyone else glared at her that Erica started to worry. "Crap." _Reminds me of that old sci fi vid series Joker loved. Just like one episode where the heroes were in a bar fight. Wasn't it called Serenifly or something? The funny things that pop up in your mind when facing insurmountable odds. Oh well, time to get to work._

She remembered the incident quite clearly, because she had been one of the few people to walk out of the bar by the time it was over. The best part, to her anyway, was the fact she hadn't needed to use her ring to clear a path to the door. The pile of unconscious bodies on the floor around her had ensured her current predicament with the Guardians.

_And now I'm gonna get my ass chewed out. Worth it, totally worth it. _ One look at Ganthet's serious expression had her starting to think otherwise. _Or not. _"Hi Ganthet. How's Guardian...stuff? Alright, I screwed up royally, I admit it. How was I supposed to know that was a pirate bar?"

"You what? Pirates?" Ganthet's confused expression told Shepard that she had clearly said too much, too soon, as he shook his head. "Whatever _incident _you are referring to, that is not why I have asked you here."

"Oh." _That's a first. I expected to be given the third degree for disgracing the uniform. _"Nevermind, it's nothing important anyway. What would you like to speak with me about?" _Smooth, Erica, real smooth._

Recovering quickly, Ganthet beckoned Shepard over to a nearby computer terminal as its three dimensional holographic display sprang to life. The image displayed was a very familiar one to Shepard. The Milky Way galaxy. "It seems some of our more reputable scientists have been able to partially reconstruct the experiment their less patient, and far more reckless, colleague started. I have compiled this for you from their limited success."

"Wait...are you telling me-" Erica was silenced by a kind grin from the Guardian, as with a wave of his small hand, the image transitioned to a view of Earth. The first thing she noticed was that the Citadel was gone from the planet's orbit. Not only that, but she could see the fleet had obviously long since departed, leaving dozens of Reapers dead in the void. Since it had been only a little over two weeks, it made sense that they wouldn't have had time to clear the debris completely. As if to confirm that line of thought, she saw several ships milling about the dead Reapers, blasting them into oblivion while the rest searched for survivors. "Ganthet...thank you." Erica could barely resist the urge to grab Ganthet in a hug, and squeeze the life out of the small being. "I can never repay you for this."

"You owe nothing to me Erica Shepard. If anything, I feel I have fully repaid your service to the Corp thus far." Ganthet frowned at the data before him, wishing that more had been recovered to show her. "I feel I must apologize for the limited information though. The rift could only be opened in the exact same location, and even then, only for a fraction of a second at a vastly reduced size."

"Don't apologize. Just knowing we won is enough for me Ganthet. It's a lot more than I had hoped for." _Getting to see that my friends are alright would have been nice, but this is enough to let me sleep at night at least._

"Then I am glad their efforts were not in vain. Oh, and one other thing Commander. I have suggested your request to several of my fellow council members. The answer is a grudging, _yes_. Feel free to 'pick your crew', as you'd say." Ganthet gave Erica a wink, his face uplifted into a small grin.

"You really know how to make a girl happy Ganthet, I could kiss you." Without the threat of galactic extinction hanging over her head, in _any _universe, Shepard realized that for the first time since that 'shake down run' to Eden Prime, she could truly let her guard down and take a moment to relax. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders for the first time in years, as she smiled at a very rare sight not seen in millenia. That of a blushing Guardian.

As Erica confidently walked out of the large chamber, a grin appeared on Ganthet's wizened face as he shook his head. "Who would have thought a thanagarian could be knocked unconscious with but one punch. A woman of many talents indeed. I would almost feel sorry for any poor soul that makes the mistake of crossing her." With a final chuckle, Ganthet floated away, feeling quite hopeful for the future for the first time in centuries.

_Archer83; Wait. We didn't actually kill her? Or Erica? When was I going to be told this?!_

_Vergil1989; Next time, don't try to spoil the whole damn story, and I won't have to scare everyone Archer lol._

_Archer83; We both hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will try not to give you a heart attack next time. (Evil laughter)_

_Vergil1989; As always, feedback is most appreciated. PMs, reviews, faves, follows, whatever you got for us. :D Until next time, keep the light burning strong ladies and gentlemen._


End file.
